Disparue
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Jubia a disparue en mission. Inquiet, Makarof charge Grey et Léon d'aller la chercher. Bien que Grey ne comprenne pas pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiète comme ça, il part avec son homologue sur Island 99, l'île aux expériences scientifiques pas toujours légales, et ce qu'ils y découvriront ne les laissera pas de glace, contrairement à deux demoiselles...
1. La Montagne de glace

**Disparue**

_Une fiction corrigée par __Caladwen_

**Chapitre 01 – La montagne de glace**

La neige tombait depuis quelques jours au Royaume de Fiore. A la guilde Fairy Tail, les mages se succédaient sans trop se voir. Ils enchaînaient les missions, comme toujours.

« **Jubia ? Tu pars encore en mission ?** » demanda Levy, qui semblait également chercher quelque chose devant le tableau.

« **Oui, Jubia veut devenir plus forte pour tenter de devenir une mage de rang S de Fairy Tail, car Jubia adore la guilde.** »

« **Oh ! Tu as de l'ambition, c'est bien ! Je te souhaite bonne chance en tout cas.** »

« **Merci Levy** » répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

En examinant les missions, Jubia trouva enfin son bonheur. Saluant les personnes présentes, elle s'en alla aussitôt préparer ses affaires pour partir.

Deux semaines passèrent, et Levy avait remarqué que Jubia n'était pas encore revenue. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, et personne n'avait de nouvelles.

« **Maître… Jubia n'est toujours pas revenue de sa mission… Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?** » demanda la petite mage aux cheveux bleus.

« **Un peu. Habituellement elle ne met pas autant de temps pour ses missions. Mira, quelle mission a-t-elle prise ?** » demanda le vieux maître, assis sur le comptoir.

« **Hum… Ah, voilà. Jubia a pris une mission à Island 99 où un monstre détruit les laboratoires de recherche sur les lacryma…** » lit-elle dans le grand livre où étaient recensées toutes les missions choisies par chacun des mages.

« **Island 99 ? Cette île est bien connue pour les nombreux savants fous qui y font de drôles d'expériences… Mais le Conseil ne peut rien faire car les troupes de la garde royale qui y sont allées à plusieurs reprises ont toutes disparu** » expliqua le vieux mage.

« **Oui, j'ai déjà lu de drôles de choses sur cette île… Et je ne pense pas que Jubia soit au courant de la réputation de cette île. Maître, puis-je aller la retrouver ?** » demanda Levy, impatiente.

« **Non… Si ce que tu dis sur cette île est aussi vrai que ce que j'ai pu entendre, je doute que tu puisses faire quelque chose toute seule** » marmonna-t-il, en grande réflexion.

« **Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Natsu ?** » proposa Mirajane.

« **Natsu est cloué au lit pour le moment. Il s'est cassé le bras pendant sa dernière mission, et c'est Lucy qui l'héberge.** »

« **Oh… Et Grey ? Et Erza ?** » demanda Levy, le visage inquiet. « **Gajeel est là aussi, on peut lui demander !** »

« **Gajeel doit faire une mission pour moi, quant à Erza, elle s'est absentée depuis trois jours. Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait la semaine prochaine. Pour ce qui est de Grey, je ne sais pas où il est. Mira, tu pourrais aller voir chez lui ? Je vais demander à Oba de nous envoyer quelqu'un en renfort.** »

« **Je vais voir maintenant. A cette heure-là, il doit être chez lui, je pense** » décida Mirajane. « **Levy, tu peux prévenir Lisanna pour qu'elle me remplace ?** »

« **Oui, bien sûr. Je l'ai vue dehors tout à l'heure. Je vais la chercher** » dit-elle en partant aussitôt.

« **Ne nous affolons pas non plus, il est possible qu'elle soit juste un peu débordée. Mais si Grey est disponible, dis-lui de se préparer. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe** » ajouta le Maître à la barmaid avant qu'elle ne parte.

Une heure plus tard, Mirajane était de retour, Grey sur ses talons. Le Maître attendait au même endroit.

« **B'jour.** »

« **Bonjour Grey. Je pense que Mira t'a déjà expliqué la situation, je me trompe ?** » demanda le vieux, un peu impatient.

« **Ouais. Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui dois y aller ?** » demanda-t-il en baillant.

« **Parce qu'on n'a que toi de disponible, et d'assez puissant. En plus, sur cette île, je sais qu'il y a de la neige. Ce sera assez simple de te déplacer, tu es habitué à cela** » dit-il en lui donnant le double de la fiche de mission.

« **Ok. J'm'en occupe** » dit-il en soufflant.

« **Quelqu'un devrait te rejoindre sur l'île. Elle est très dangereuse pour un humain hors des laboratoires. Fais attention et ramène Jubia.** »

« **Ouais.** »

Grey s'en alla, un peu sceptique sur les inquiétudes du Maître. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier que le vieux avait souvent raison. Encore un peu endormi, il s'en alla par le train jusqu'à la ville de Kobayashi , au pied de la montagne du même nom où il devrait prendre le bateau jusqu'à Yumi Island, puis jusqu'à sa destination : Island 99.

Une fois arrivé sur l'île, il se retrouva nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait pas trouver sur son chemin et qui le surpris énormément.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?!** » s'exclama Grey en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« **C'est ton Maître qui a demandé que je t'accompagne. Le seul ennui, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je suis là** » expliqua le mage aux cheveux blancs, l'air calme.

« **On doit récupérer Jubia… Le Maître pense qu'elle a eu un souci dans sa mission, elle aurait dû revenir depuis plus de 10 jours** » expliqua-t-il, las.

« **Tu es sérieux ? Jubia est ici depuis plus de deux semaines toute seule ?!** » s'écria-t-il.

« **Arrête un peu, tu sais bien qu'elle sait se défendre… Je suis sûr qu'elle a rien…** » répliqua Grey, fatigué par les délires de son compagnon. « **Bon, t'es prêt ou tu comptes prendre racine ?** »

« **Et où doit-on aller ? **» demanda Léon, suivant l'autre mage qui avait pris la route.

« **Au nord de l'île, pas très loin de la réserve de lacryma d'un labo. Apparemment, il y a un monstre dans le coin qui empêche l'accès à la réserve** » dit-il en avançant, à moitié nu.

Léon l'imita : l'air frais et glacé de la montagne était agréable. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à son tour pour la mage disparue. Ils étaient partis depuis plus de trois jours déjà. Trois jours de train, de bateau et de marche. Heureusement, à présent qu'ils étaient dans la montagne, ils pouvaient se mettre à l'aise mais le jour déclinait déjà depuis un moment. Ils décidèrent donc de se réfugier dans une grotte pour la nuit.

Une nuit bien courte et agitée, entre Léon qui ne parvenait pas à dormir et Grey qui avait faim. Le jour s'était levé bien tôt au goût des deux mages de glace, qui s'étaient finalement endormis, et ce n'était plus un, mais deux estomacs qui se faisaient bruyants.

« **Bon. On bute un monstre, on mange et on y retourne.** » suggéra Grey en s'étirant avant de se lever.

« **… Ok.** »

Heureusement, la montagne et l'île en générale regorgeait de monstres, plus ou moins féroces, et ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Un oiseau des glaces. Léon en avait déjà mangé une fois, mais en attraper relevait du défi pour les humains normaux. Heureusement, eux pouvaient compter sur leurs pouvoirs.

Se retrouver dans la montagne leur rappelait de vieux souvenirs, ainsi que la chasse... Heureusement que leur maître leur avait tout apprit.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu es lent…** » s'insurgea le mage de Lamia Scale.

« **J'ai faim. Mais de toute façon, j'ai fini.** » grogna le brun. « **Même pas moyen de manger tranquillement…** » marmonna-t-il, exaspéré par l'attitude de son compagnon de route.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils avaient tous à s'inquiéter pour cette fille. Lui, il la savait bien assez puissante pour s'occuper des monstres du coin. Ce n'était pas une faible femme, elle savait se battre. Elle avait même eu le dessus sur lui durant un temps.

A présent il fallait trouver le fameux entrepôt, qui ne devait pas être bien loin : l'île était petite. Ils ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à le trouver, un peu plus haut dans la montagne. La neige tombait depuis un moment, en quantité, et elle rendait la visibilité assez faible.

Au pied de l'entrepôt, il n'y avait rien. Pas de montre, pas d'homme, pas de Jubia. Rien. Mais alors qu'ils allaient chercher vers l'est, un grondement monta de l'ouest.

« **Allons plutôt par-là** » suggéra Grey.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils tombèrent sur une grotte. Mais plus aucun signe du grondement.

« **Il a dû sortir. Allons voir, c'est certainement sa tanière. Une fois mort, on sera plus tranquilles pour retrouver Jubia** » proposa Grey en entrant.

Léon ne répondit pas, se contentant de suivre l'autre à l'intérieur. Il y faisait noir, si bien que Grey s'empara d'un lacryma de feu pour allumer une torche artisanale et continuer l'exploration de la grotte. Mais bien vite, il s'arrêta net dans le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, si bien que Léon, qui regardait ailleurs, se cogna contre lui.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, imbé… **»

Devant eux, un bloc de glace où se trouvait enfermée une jeune femme.

« **Jubia…** » murmura Léon, abasourdit.

L'un comme l'autre étaient sans voix, cependant Grey remarqua deux choses qui n'allaient pas.

« **Ce n'est pas Jubia. Regarde, elle est blonde, et Jubia ne s'habille pas comme ça. Mais elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, c'est étrange** » dit-il en l'observant du mieux possible.

« **Grey, regarde par là. Il y a d'autres blocs** » dit Léon, à quelques mètres de là.

Grey se dirigea vers Léon. Quelques blocs étaient vides, d'autres contenaient des restes de femme qui se putréfiaient, et d'autres encore montraient des femmes en un seul morceau, mais pourtant sans vie. Et puis ils tombèrent enfin sur celle qu'ils cherchaient.

Elle était là, dans un bloc semblable à son double blond, prisonnière. Elle semblait endormie ainsi, mais ce qui inquiétait les deux mages, c'était de savoir si elle était encore vivante ou pas. A ce moment, Grey semblait prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas si invincible que ce qu'il pensait, ou alors que l'île était bien plus dangereuse ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Sans plus attendre, les deux mages tentèrent d'utiliser leur magie, avec plus ou moins de succès. Le bloc avait rétréci, mais elle était toujours figée dans plusieurs centimètres de glace.

« **Celle-là semble vivante aussi, occupe-toi d'elle. Les autres ne dégagent rien, elles sont certainement toutes mortes **» dit-il à l'adresse de son homologue.

Cependant, l'un comme l'autre ne savaient pas comment ils allaient faire pour les sortir d'ici assez discrètement.

« **J'ai vu un cabanon plus bas, au pied de la montagne. On pourrait s'y abriter le temps de réussir à faire fondre la glace autour des filles. Avec tout le bois qu'il y a autour, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.** »

« **J'te suis. Il fait jour, et je ne pense pas qu'il sorte en plein jour. Et visiblement, ce n'est pas sa tanière : on devrait être tranquilles** » dit le brun de la guilde des fées.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, les deux mages sortirent de la grotte avec chacun un bloc de glace sur le dos. Le ciel était sombre, et la neige tombait toujours. Les filles étaient lourdes avec toute cette glace, et ce poids ralentissait les porteurs. Mais ils redoutaient tout de même les monstres des alentours, car tous n'étaient pas nocturnes, et certains étaient même plus féroces la journée.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, la cabane était en vue, et les mages épuisés. En entrant discrètement, ils découvrirent l'intérieur assez délabré de la masure. Deux lits, une cheminée, une table dont il manquait un pied… Personne n'avait dû venir ici depuis de nombreuses années.

« **Pose-les près de la cheminée, je vais chercher du bois** » dit Léon en sortant.

Obéissant, Grey chercha quelque chose qui pourrait réchauffer les filles, une couverture par exemple, ainsi que des allumettes pour faire un feu. Les seules couvertures qu'il trouva étaient à moitié mangées par les mites, mais il n'y avait que ça. Léon rentra rapidement avec du bois.

« **J'ai trouvé des allumettes. Je dois avoir quelque chose pour faire démarrer le feu dans mon sac** » précisa Grey, alors que l'autre préparait le feu.

Léon avait bien travaillé, il avait même fait du petit bois. Grey s'empara du dernier sorcerer magazine qu'il avait pris pour le trajet en train. Il ne l'avait pas fini, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Un magazine pouvait se racheter, contrairement aux deux corps qui gisaient dans la glace sur le sol du cabanon.

Une fois le feu allumé, l'un comme l'autre tentèrent encore une fois d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs sur cette glace qui était étrangement résistante, même à leur magie.

Ils grignotaient quelques centimètres à chaque nouvel essai, mais épuisaient leur réserve de magie.

« **Va chasser un monstre, histoire qu'on mange ce soir. J'vais m'occuper des filles** » dit Grey.

« **Ne me donne pas d'ordre… Et fais gaffe** » répliqua Léon en sortant.

Lorsque Grey épuisa la presque totalité de sa magie, il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres de glace autour des corps qu'il espérait vivant. En voyant l'expression des deux filles prisonnières de la glace, Grey se sentait coupable. Elles avaient l'air tellement paisible, comme si elles dormaient. Elles avaient certainement été surprises en plein sommeil ou avaient été assommées. Il ne savait pas et ne le saurait peut-être jamais, mais il se sentait coupable de ne pas s'être inquiété plus que ça pour Jubia. Il avait des remords. Il devait être plus attaché à Jubia qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Léon rentra une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Il avait trouvé de quoi manger, et le feu brûlait toujours.

« **T'as épuisé toute ta magie…** » constata-t-il en voyant les deux doubles allongés au sol. « **Fais chauffer ça, j'vais essayer de finir avec ce qu'il me reste.** »

C'était dangereux, car ils étaient quatre mages, dont deux inconscientes, et deux autres vidés de leur magie. S'ils étaient attaqués, ils auraient peu de chance d'en réchapper, mais il était plus important de sauver les filles. Finalement, Léon parvint à élimer toute la glace qu'il restait, libérant les prisonnières. L éon était inquiet.

« **Elles… ?** »

Grey se pencha pour vérifier. « **Non, elles respirent toutes les deux, mais… à peine** » dit-il. « **Il faudrait les ramener à Fairy Tail, c'est plus proche que Lamia Scale.** »

« **Demain on devrait avoir récupéré assez de magie pour sortir sans souci. Cependant, on devrait s'occuper du monstre avant pour ne pas avoir à revenir. A nous deux, on devrait pouvoir se charger de lui** » reprit Léon, qui pensait à haute voix.

« **Je pense aussi. Plus vite on lui aura fait la peau, plus vite on pourra rentrer. Mais on va s'amuser pour les transporter sans éveiller les soupçons…** »

« **Et la petite Wendy, elle ne pourrait pas venir ?** »

Wendy… Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais le seul ennui c'était que pour envoyer sa demande, il devait prendre le bateau pour se rendre sur Yumi Island.

« **Demain, j'irai sur l'autre île. Ca nous laissera même le temps de recharger totalement notre magie. Et le temps que Wendy vienne, on aura le temps de tuer le monstre** » expliqua Grey.

« **Mais elles seront seules le temps de tuer le monstre… A moins que l'un de nous reste ici.** »

« **J'irai moi-même aussitôt rentré de Yumi Island.** »

L'affaire était conclue. Le lendemain, Grey partirait sur l'île voisine avant d'aller tuer ce monstre qui avait fait tant de mal aux deux filles. Un étrange sentiment d'impuissance le rongeait. Voir les filles ainsi faisait naître une boule dans son ventre, sans savoir pourquoi.

« **Grey… J'ai l'impression qu'elles ne vont pas bien…** »

« **Normal, idiot… elles étaient dans de la glace depuis plusieurs jours !** » répliqua-t-il, un peu agacé par la débilité profonde de son homologue.

« **Mais non, regarde par toi-même, crétin ! Elles sont congelées, leurs vêtements sont trempés… Et en plus d'être dans cet état, elles vont être malades si on les laisse comme ça. Sherry m'a déjà fait le coup une fois quand elle est tombée dans une rivière en mission…** »

« **Lucy aussi. Bon, tu proposes quoi ? On va quand même pas les déshabiller non plus !** » s'écria Grey, rougissant légèrement.

« **J'ai bien peur qu'on n'ait pas le choix. Je pense pas qu'elles pourront le faire elles-mêmes…** » reprit Léon, dans le même état. « **T'as quelque chose de chaud dans tes affaires ?** »

« **Mon manteau.** »

« **Pareil.** »

Ils étaient tous les deux perdus. Ils venaient de comprendre que déshabiller les filles serait un passage obligé, mais… ils s'en sentaient incapables pour l'une des deux. Prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils décidèrent quand même de le faire. Grey se chargerait de Jubia, et Léon de son sosie.

Jubia portait son habituelle robe bleue, normalement chaude. Enfin… lorsqu'elle n'était pas détrempée. Le brun commença par retirer ses jambières. Elles étaient raidies par le froid. Il poursuivit, déboutonnant la robe épaisse et bleue, laissant voir… qu'elle n'avait qu'une culotte bleu ciel avec une ancre brodée dessus. Sa robe avait un système qui permettait de se passer de sous-vêtements, ce qui fait qu'elle était presque entièrement nue en-dessous de sa robe. Rien que d'y penser… Grey essaya de se changer les idées, car il devait se contenir, surtout en présence de Léon. Essayant de ne pas regarder, le mage tenta tant bien que mal de lui enfiler son manteau. Il avait juste oublié un détail : sa poitrine. Lui en était dépourvu, et son manteau n'était pas prévu pour accueillir une aussi opulente poitrine. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il retira son t-shirt pour le lui mettre avant de remettre le manteau et de le fermer du mieux possible.

Léon, de son côté, avait plus ou moins le même souci, cependant sa demoiselle avait eu la bonne idée de cacher ses parties féminines par des vêtements adaptés. D'ailleurs, Léon rencontra le même problème : cette inconnue était vraiment identique à Jubia.

« **Tu crois qu'elles sont jumelles ?** » demanda Léon lorsqu'il eut terminé.

« **Pourquoi elle n'en aurait jamais parlé ?** » répliqua Grey, qui mettait les vêtements des clones à sécher.

« **Aucune idée. Elle aura tout le temps d'en parler quand elle sera réveillée.** »

« **Hum. Et demain, ça va être le même cirque…** » se plaignit Grey qui avait enfin terminé de changer les vêtements de Jubia.

« **Parle pour toi. Cette fille a des vêtements trop légers, peut-être qu'elle n'était même pas sur cette île quand elle s'est fait piéger** » expliqua Léon.

La viande était cuite, et les deux garçons mangèrent avec avidité. Quoi de mieux pour reconstituer ses réserves magiques que de manger et dormir ?

Ils continuèrent de se poser des questions sur les nombreuses ressemblances entre les filles, en se demandant si la blonde était une mage également, et pourquoi elles se ressemblaient tant, avant de mettre au point une stratégie pour se battre contre le monstre à deux sans rester loin d'elles pour surveiller le cabanon. Et ils étaient arrivés à deux options. Soit se battre près du cabanon, avec le risque d'endommager la maison, soit attendre l'arrivée de Wendy.

Les garçons somnolèrent, car ils ne pouvaient pas totalement dormir, étant trop inquiets. Et puis il fallait garder un œil sur le feu, et sur les monstres qui rôdaient à l'extérieur…

Le lendemain matin, Grey s'en alla dès que les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent les vitres crasseuses, laissant Léon seul pour la journée.

Le chemin n'était pas bien long, surtout à cette heure où tout semblait si calme. Cette île semblait tellement vide… Grey savait qu'il y avait une bonne centaine de personnes sur l'île, mais il n'y en avait pas la moindre trace, comme s'ils étaient devenus des fantômes.

Le bateau attendait patiemment sur le quai, et Grey était le seul passager. Le trajet n'était pas bien long, il serait peut-être même terminé avant midi.

De son côté, Léon surveillait attentivement les filles. La blonde semblait se réchauffer un peu plus rapidement que Jubia, et une légère aura orangée l'entourait. Ses réserves magiques devaient être suffisantes pour qu'elle s'en serve, ce qui voulait également dire qu'elle était une mage, comme il le pensait.

Plaçant sa main sur le front de la blonde, Léon constata qu'elle se réchauffait bien plus rapidement que la mage de l'eau. Les pouvoirs de cette inconnue étaient certainement liés à la chaleur, ou quelque chose du genre. Elle serait certainement sur pied d'ici peu de temps.

Yumi Island était également sous la neige, mais il n'y avait aucun monstre ici. Grey chercha un endroit où il pourrait communiquer avec le Maître : un commerce serait parfait. Après plus d'une quinzaine de minutes, il tomba sur une cabine téléphonique et appela Mirajane, à la guilde, en espérant qu'elle soit debout à cette heure.

« **Allô ?** »

« **Mira ? C'est Grey, il faudrait que tu m'envois Wendy le plus rapidement possible. On a retrouvé les filles **» expliqua-t-il rapidement.

« **Comment ça « les filles » ?** » demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue.

« **Je t'expliquerai en détails à notre retour, mais on a besoin de Wendy… Très vite.** »

« **Très bien, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Où est-ce que tu veux la récupérer ?** »

« **A Yumi Island : l'île 99 est trop dangereuse pour qu'elle vienne seule. Il faudrait qu'elle prenne des vêtements chauds pour Jubia et l'autre fille, ainsi que des couvertures. Léon et moi, on s'occupe du reste** » dit-il.

« **Très bien, justement elle arrive. Le temps de tout réunir et elle sera là demain matin. Et pour l'autre fille, je mets les mêmes vêtements que pour Jubia ?** »

**« Oui, elles sont identiques, comme des jumelles. Je dois partir, j'ai plus de monnaie. J'attendrai Wendy demain matin sur le quai.** »

Il n'était pas certain que Mirajane ait entendu la fin de la phrase, car la communication avait coupé, mais le plus important était passé. A présent, Grey profita du fait qu'il soit là pour prendre de la nourriture, et quelques couvertures. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas assez pour en prendre suffisamment, mais le temps que la petite fée arrive, ça devrait suffire.

Il était à peine midi, et Grey avait terminé. A présent, il devait retourner au cabanon.

Léon attendait tranquillement, alimentant le feu régulièrement. Grey arriva assez rapidement selon lui, et il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir si vite.

« **Wendy sera là demain matin, je dois la récupérer à Yumi Island. Elle ramène des fringues et des couvertures. Moi j'ai seulement pu acheter ça** » dit-il en déposant le tout sur la table, dont le pied cassé avait été remplacé par un pied de glace.

« **C'est une bonne chose. Ca nous laisse jusqu'à demain pour récupérer le plus de magie possible. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que la blonde se remet plus rapidement. Regarde : elle a déjà repris des couleurs** » dit-il en l'aidant à recouvrir les demoiselles.

« **Sa magie doit être liée à la chaleur ou aux soins, un peu comme Wendy… On en saura plus quand elle sera réveillée.** »

Le temps passait bien lentement, et Léon était toujours aussi inquiet que Grey, et c'était beaucoup plus visible sur son visage. Contrairement à son homonyme brun, il cachait moins ses sentiments. Le disciple de Makarof finit pourtant par s'endormir à son tour. Léon le connaissait bien : même s'il ne disait rien, Grey était mort d'inquiétudes, surtout depuis que Léon lui avait dit que l'autre se remettait plus rapidement. Léon se débrouilla pour rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible, mais… il succomba également aux bras de Morphée, après deux jours sans sommeil.

Le jour se levait à peine, et Grey se réveilla, un peu grognon. Il n'était pas content de s'être endormi aussi lamentablement, mais bon, il fallait maintenant qu'il se lève et qu'il aille chercher sa petite coéquipière. Léon dormait encore, et Grey décida de le réveiller.

« **Je vais chercher Wendy. On sera revenus ce midi** » dit-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

« **Ok.** »

Wendy attendait sur le quai, Chalulu à ses côtés. Elle avait une petite valise à roulettes, et avait eu la bonne idée de se vêtir chaudement.

**« Et bien ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »** s'exclama la petite chatte blanche.

« **Chalulu… Ce n'est pas simple de partir de l'île 99, Mirajane nous l'a bien dit.** »

« **Désolé pour le retard. Venez, j'vais tout vous expliquer pendant le trajet en bateau** » dit-il en les guidant vers le petit bateau qui les attendait.

Grey avait de la chance : c'était une sorte de bateau-taxi, qui faisait la navette sur demande, et non pas à heures fixes. Il en profita donc pour expliquer aux filles ce qu'il s'était passé, comment ils avaient trouvé Jubia et cette fille qui lui ressemble tant, la découverte du cabanon, leur attente.

« **Quelle drôle d'histoire…** » marmonna l'exceed.

« **Oui… C'est étrange que même à deux vous ayez eu du mal à fissurer la glace… Je comprends mieux pourquoi Jubia n'a pas pu le faire elle-même.** »

« **Quand je suis parti ce matin, la blonde semblait se remettre assez bien. Jubia a plus de mal par contre. Léon pense que l'autre a une magie liée à la chaleur ou aux soins, mais on n'est pas sûrs. **»

« **De toute façon, passer autant de temps dans la glace, ce n'est pas bon… En plus Jubia est une mage d'eau, alors la glace ce n'est pas forcément ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle… J'espère qu'on n'aura pas de problèmes…** » déclara Carla, pensive.

Arrivés sur place, Grey avait pris les devants, et il avançait en gardant la petite fille de dragon et sa compagne le plus proche possible de lui. Bientôt, ils pourraient terminer la mission.

Léon était dehors, en train de rentrer du bois, encore. Le feu ne s'était pas éteint depuis leur arrivée, il y avait veillé. Wendy s'était précipitée à l'intérieur, voulant au plus vite se mettre au travail, mais lorsqu'elle vit les deux corps, elle se figea.

« **Je n'avais pas menti, n'est-ce pas ? On dirait deux gouttes d'eau. De vraies jumelles** » dit Grey avant de sortir aider Léon.

Ils voulaient rentrer suffisamment de bois pour que la fillette n'ait pas à sortir durant leur absence. L'exceed, elle, était assise sur la table et observait attentivement Jubia et son double, tandis que sa maîtresse dressait comme elle le pouvait un bilan de santé, visiblement assez alarmant.

« **Jubia est en hypothermie magique. Elle ne se réveillera pas à moins d'annuler le sort. L'autre fille par contre se défend et prend le dessus. Je pense qu'elle se réveillera d'ici quelques jours. Mais… Jubia… je ne sais pas. Ce n'était déjà pas bon pour elle d'être dans la glace aussi longtemps, mais si l'effet du sort continu, j'ai peur de ne rien pouvoir faire… Jubia… ne se réveillerait jamais** » annonça-t-elle, déconfite.

Léon laissa tomber les buches à terre, aussi abasourdit que Grey.

« **T'es en train de dire que… si on tue pas le monstre rapidement… Jubia va… ?** » balbutia Grey.

Wendy hocha la tête, triste. « **Je ne peux rien faire… Toutes les couvertures apportées ne serviraient à rien sur elle.** »

« **On part immédiatement. Tu as une idée du temps qu'on a ?** » demanda Léon en mettant le bois dans un coin.

« **Vus sa respiration et la température de son corps… Je dirais entre 18 et 20h** » répondit-elle, une larme à l'œil.

Un regard et les mages de glace s'en allèrent aussitôt. Le temps était compté. Ils laissèrent les quatre filles seules, accourant à la recherche du monstre. Leur premier indice était la grotte où ils avaient trouvé les blocs. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un garde-manger pour le monstre. Léon eut alors l'idée de faire du bruit, pour tenter de l'attirer, mais sans résultat. Et la neige qui tombait avait effacé toutes traces. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, il fallait chercher.

Les deux mages marchèrent ainsi pendant quelques heures. Ils étaient de plus en plus pressés. Ils discutaient en se déplaçant, plus pour ne pas penser à ce qui allait se produire s'ils n'arrivaient pas à tuer ce monstre que par réelle nécessité.

La moitié du temps s'était écoulé et toujours rien. Dix heures de perdues. Les mages étaient très stressés, ce qui changeait radicalement de leur habitude, surtout pour la fée. Cependant, alors qu'ils allaient baisser les bras, un immense monstre translucide passa devant eux, manquant de les écraser. Il ne les avait visiblement pas vus, mais eux échafaudaient déjà un plan pour le tuer en le suivant de loin. Le temps était compté.

Bien qu'il soit fait de glace, il n'était certainement pas insensible à cette matière. Grey avait déjà créé une épée, tandis que Léon avait plutôt opté pour un marteau, espérant le décapiter. Il n'avait cependant pas réalisé que le monstre était bien plus grand qu'eux… Pire, quand ils se décidèrent à fondre sur lui pour l'attaquer, le monstre attrapa les armes de glace des mages, et les mangea sans autre forme de procès. Et il semblait apprécier le repas, en plus.

« **Regarde, il grandit encore !** » lança Léon en esquivant un des membres du montre qui allait le happer.

« **Il se nourrit de glace visiblement… Il va falloir trouver autre chose.** »

Ils réfléchissaient tout en s'éloignant rapidement du monstre, mais en essayant de ne pas le perdre de vue. Ils auraient bien eu besoin de Natsu pour l'occasion, mais cet idiot n'était pas là…

« **Le feu ! Il nous faut du feu !** » intervint Grey.

Et aussitôt l'idée était là. Un piège de feu. Le brun héla l'autre, lui demandant de s'approcher discrètement de lui. Il avait la solution, mais trop peu de temps.

« **Va chercher du bois, et fais un cercle assez grand dans la clairière là-bas. Je reviens. Démerde-toi pour l'attirer dedans. J'vais chercher du feu. On va le faire fondre, ce gros tas !** »

Léon s'exécuta, s'éloignant le plus discrètement possible en gardant un œil sur le monstre, tandis que Grey se précipitait vers le cabanon.

Ouvrant la porte avec fracas, il s'empara d'un épais morceau de bois, d'une de ses chemises, qu'il enroula autour pour en faire une torche à la grande stupeur de Wendy, puis il enflamma sa torche artisanale avant de repartir aussi vite.

Ils avaient enfin réussi à avoir ce monstre. Le faire fondre avait prit du temps, mais ils avaient pu mettre leur stratégie sur pied. Piégé dans un cercle de feu allumé par la torche de Grey, le monstre n'avait pas trouvé d'issus pour s'échapper et malgré l'eau qu'il dégageait, les mages avaient prit soins d'alimenter le feu pour ne pas qu'il s'éteigne. Les garçons se sentaient soulagés, et ils rentrèrent rapidement en espérant que l'état des filles s'améliorait. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, pleins d'espoir, ils s'arrêtèrent cependant bien vite.

Wendy pleurait. S'approchant un peu, les mages de glace comprirent immédiatement en voyant des vêtements vides à côté de l'inconnue blonde. Jubia n'était plus. Ils avaient été trop lents.

La guilde était bien triste depuis cette nouvelle. Particulièrement Grey, qui s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne voulait plus voir les gens, et c'est à peine s'il prenait la peine de sortir de chez lui. Tout le monde savait quels sentiments il éprouvait pour Jubia. Il aurait dû le lui dire. Il ne restait de trace d'elle qu'à travers cette jeune fille blonde, allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie depuis leur triste retour. Inerte, elle était bien vivante, mais plongée dans un étrange coma. Mirajane avait évoqué le possible lien gémellaire qui l'unissait certainement à sa défunte sœur.

« **Si elles sont bel et bien jumelles, il est possible qu'elle ne se réveille jamais.** »

Toutes les théories étaient de sortie, on parlait même de clonage. Le temps passait lentement, et malgré leurs nombreuses tentatives pour faire sortir Grey de son mutisme, Lucy, Natsu et les autres faisaient chou blanc. Erza elle-même était venue lui parler, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était même restée quelques jours avec lui, dans un état similaire à déprimer, trop empathique à ce moment-là, avant que Natsu ne vienne la sortir de là.

Mirajane avait finalement conclu qu'il s'en remettrait un jour, mais qu'il faillait être très patient avec une tête de mule comme lui. Malgré ses airs et sa réputation, il était loin d'avoir un cœur de glace.


	2. Lorsque les morts reviennent à la vie…

**Disparue, chapitre 02**

_Une fiction corrigée par __Caladwen_

**Chapitre 02 – Lorsque les morts reviennent à la vie…**

_-Quelques mois plus tard…-_

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, et la plupart des gens dormaient. Seul Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki, arrivé le soir même pour apporter un important message à la Maîtresse de la guilde, était encore levé. Ce dernier profitait de la pleine lune et de l'odeur de la pluie pour savourer un thé, profitant de l'occasion de passer la nuit dans cette guilde qui n'était pas la sienne. Accoudé à une fenêtre de la guilde Lamia Scale, il scrutait l'horizon et les lumières de la ville, encore scintillantes. Mais son moment de tranquillité se termina bien vite : une odeur étrange avait empli ses narines. Une odeur qu'il connaissait et qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici. Apeuré, il décida d'aller réveiller la personne la plus proche : Léon. Ce dernier avait beaucoup changé depuis sa mission sur Island 99, bien qu'il ait essayé de ne pas trop le montrer.

Enfilant un pantalon et une chemise, il quitta la guilde, laissant son thé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et il se dirigea vers la ville.

« **Hum… Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre chez moi en pleine nuit… ?** » demanda la voix endormie de Léon lorsqu'il débarqua chez lui.

« **Viens avec moi, j'ai sentis un très étrange parfum, men ! Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être.** »

« **Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?** » demanda le mage de glace en baillant.

« **Une vieille connaissance, men….** »

Sans plus un mot, Léon enfila un pantalon, des chaussures, et il suivit le mage aux parfums, sans grande conviction et encore un peu endormi. Ils se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment, mais contrairement à ce que Léon pensait, ce n'était pas leur destination. Non, ils allaient plus loin, et cet idiot de roux qui ne disait plus un mot… Mais Léon venait de se souvenir d'une chose : flairer un parfum ou une odeur par temps de pluie était très compliqué car l'eau masquait les odeurs. Et là, la pluie s'intensifiait.

Le premier entra dans la forêt, alors Léon s'y engouffra à son tour. Une centaine de mètres à serpenter entre les arbres, et Ichiya se stoppa.

« **Mennnn…** » murmura-t-il, visiblement stupéfait.

Un peu dubitatif, le mage de glace s'avança pour voir ce qui surprenait tant son camarade. Une jeune fille était allongée sur le sol, sur le côté. Elle était nue, sale, avec de longs cheveux sombres et boueux. Elle était très maigre, et en s'approchant, Léon pouvait voir sa peau sur ses os saillants.

Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas l'abandonner ici, c'était une évidence, cependant il ne voyait pas en quoi cette fille squelettique était une vieille connaissance.

« **J'm'en occupe. Va chercher Oba Babaasama, et explique-lui. Je l'emmène à la guilde** » dit-il en la soulevant.

Elle n'était vraiment pas lourde, cette fille. Cependant, Léon regrettait de ne pas avoir pris une chemise, car bien qu'elle soit mal en point, il pouvait sentir ses formes encore assez présentes contre sa propre peau. Il serait également bon pour une douche.

Elle était froide, mais elle ne tremblait pas. Aucun frisson. Alors qu'il la posait sur un lit, il n'était plus si sûr que ça qu'elle soit vivante et préféra s'en assurer. Posant l'oreille sur la poitrine de cette inconnue, il constata que son cœur battait, mais faiblement. L'aide de la Maîtresse de la guilde allait être importante, parce que lui se trouvait désemparé. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Dans un élan de logique, il attrapa une couverture dans l'armoire qui lui faisait face pour couvrir l'inconnue. Une chose était sûre : il fallait la réchauffer.

Bien qu'un peu perdu, l'idée d'une douche lui parut être une bonne idée. Cela permettrait à la fille de se réchauffer, mais aussi de la décrasser un peu, bien que le mage fût un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de laver une fille. Mais bon, le temps qu'Ichiya arrive chez la vieille Maîtresse, qu'il lui explique la situation et qu'ils reviennent, Léon avait le temps. Sa décision prise, il sortit de la chambre de Shelia pour accéder à la salle de bain de l'étage et faire couler de l'eau tiède, auquel il ajouterait de l'eau chaude au fur et à mesure qu'elle se réchaufferait.

Après quelques minutes, le bain était prêt, et Léon y amena la jeune fille. La plongeant doucement dans l'eau, Léon prit d'infinies précautions. Heureusement pour lui, les cousines Brendy adoraient se prélasser dans l'eau, et elles avaient donc un oreiller adapté au bain que Léon installa avant de poser la tête à laver de l'inconnue. Attrapant un gant et du gel douche, il entreprit de commencer par lui laver le visage avant tout. Sa peau grise devint blanche comme de la porcelaine, et on pouvait y voir des traits creusés et des cernes ainsi qu'un visage familier, sans pour autant qu'il puisse mettre un nom dessus. Continuant à la frotter dans le cou, c'est finalement sans trop de difficultés qu'il lava presque entièrement cette demoiselle, se contentant d'un rapide passage sur les parties les plus intimes.

Alors qu'il terminait de nettoyer ses jambes, un détail le choqua : il y avait une marque sur la cuisse gauche qui représentait l'emblème de la guide Fairy Tail. La seule personne qu'il connaissait à avoir une marque à cet endroit, c'était sa défunte amie. Et il n'avait pas entendu parler d'une nouvelle disparition au sein de leur guilde. Un peu suspicieux, Léon préféra se dire qu'il s'agissait d'une simple coïncidence plutôt que de se faire de faux espoirs. Et puis de toute façon, la question allait être vite réglée, puisqu'il fallait encore lui laver ses cheveux, qui ne pouvaient pas être bleus, il en était certain.

Alors qu'il ajoutait de l'eau plus chaude, la vieille maîtresse de la guilde entra. Elle montait déjà l'escalier quand Léon lui apprit qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Le roux n'était plus là, mais Léon s'en moquait : cela l'arrangeait même un peu, car il n'appréciait pas trop ses réflexions parfois douteuses. Il était certainement reparti dans sa guilde puisqu'il avait enfin vu Oba Babaasama.

Après de rapides explications, la vieille femme prépara des serviettes et dégota quelque chose dans l'armoire de Sherry pour habiller la jeune fille, qui avait repris de légères couleurs.

Oba Babaasama retrouva son élève tétanisé lorsqu'elle apporta ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Se tournant vers sa chef de guilde d'un air choqué, il montrait une mèche de cheveux bleus dans sa main.

« **Ce… C'est…** » balbutia-t-il, « **C'est Jubia…** »

Devant sa mine déconfite, la femme aux cheveux gris lui conseilla d'aller préparer un lit convenable. Elle avait déjà apporté tout ce qu'il fallait : draps, couette et oreiller. Obéissant, il quitta la pièce tel un zombi, n'étant finalement plus si sûr de la coïncidence dont il avait été témoin.

« **Si tu as terminé, vas donc faire chauffer de l'eau en bas et apporte des bouillottes ! Il y en a quelques unes dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée !** » cria la vieille femme depuis le couloir.

Il obéit aussitôt, et lorsqu'il remonta, Oba était déjà dans la chambre, assise près du lit.

« **Mets-en une à ses pieds** » ordonna-t-elle tandis qu'elle en plaçait d'autres autour du corps.

Elle avait bien remarqué que le mage de glace était troublé, et il y avait de quoi. Le tatouage de la même couleur et au même endroit, sans oublier ces cheveux bleus… Il en était certain, cette fille était Jubia.

« **Reste ici, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver à l'infirmerie pour lui redonner un peu de forces. Je prendrai ensuite contact avec Makarof** » annonça-t-elle en partant.

Léon ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de ce visage si maigre. Il le savait, c'était elle, bien que sa Maîtresse ne lui ai pas confirmé formellement son identité, ni même ce qu'elle pensait. Ses cheveux bleus avaient beaucoup poussé, et l'eau les avait fait onduler. L'ancêtre arriva avant qu'il n'ait le temps de trop détailler son visage, avec quelques sachets dans les mains. D'ailleurs, elle lui demanda d'aller en rechercher un à l'infirmerie, car elle n'avait pas assez de bras pour tout porter. Ce dernier se hâta, car il connaissait le caractère de cochon de la vieille femme.

Lorsqu'il remonta, elle avait déjà installé deux perfusions et attendait son support pour y accrocher les poches avec impatience. Léon pouvait lire sur celle qu'il accrochait qu'il s'agissait de nourriture, sans plus de précision. Quant à l'autre, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

« **Maintenant qu'on a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait, tu la surveilles. Moi je pars pour Magnolia, et je serai de retour certainement demain. N'oublie pas de changer l'eau des bouillotes, et vérifie qu'elle n'a pas non plus trop chaud. Il y a encore deux recharges de perfusions à l'infirmerie. ET NE TE TROMPE PAS !** »

Laissant le mage aux cheveux d'argent sur sa chaise, elle s'en alla.

Il devait être près de 15h, le lendemain, lorsqu'Oba arriva à la guilde en compagnie de Makarof. Une grande partie de la guilde était là depuis le milieu de la matinée, sauf les absents comme les cousines Brendy. En y repensant, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, car si Shelia apprenait que Jubia dormait dans son lit, elle ferait une crise d'hystérie monumentale. De fait, Léon espérait qu'elle soit longtemps en mission pour être tranquille.

Jura lui avait apporté de quoi manger et l'avait aidé à changer les perfusions. Tout le monde était curieux de savoir ce qui se passait, mais Léon avait pris le soin de garder la porte fermée. Il entendait certaines bribes de conversations un peu tordues par moment. D'ailleurs le mage saint avait été assailli de questions lorsqu'il était redescendu, puisqu'il était un des rares au courant. Arrivé très tôt, il avait été intrigué de voir de la lumière dans la chambre de la petite God Slayer, alors que cette dernière n'était pas sensée se trouver là.

Les deux vieux maîtres entrèrent calmement, bien que le petit homme aux cheveux blanc semble nerveux. Son homologue avait dû lui faire part de l'idée de Léon, certainement. Saluant les deux vieux Maîtres, Léon sortit. A son tour de prendre une douche. Il le méritait bien.

Dans la chambre, c'était la surprise totale. Makarof reconnaissait également sa petite protégée, bien qu'elle soit presque méconnaissable. Bien qu'il soit encore sous le choc, Oba lui fit part de ses craintes quant à son espérance de vie. Elle était tellement faible qu'il était possible qu'elle ne reprenne pas le dessus.

« **Elle reprendra le dessus. J'en suis convaincu** » avait déclaré Makarof, assis sur la chaise qu'occupait Léon quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions, Jura avait apporté quelques rafraichissements, avant de repartir pour les laisser discuter. Makarof hésitait à annoncer la nouvelle aux membres de Fairy Tail, car bien qu'il soit certain qu'elle vive, il ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle ne résiste pas. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait encore être en vie alors que son corps avait, selon Wendy, éclaté en brisures de glaces. Mais il aurait le temps d'élucider la question plus tard, et pour le moment, il fallait s'occuper d'elle.

« **Elle a déjà retrouvé quelques couleurs et une température normale. Je pense que c'est déjà un bon progrès, mais il serait peut-être bon de faire venir votre apothicaire. Il me semble qu'elle est assez réputée, elle pourrait certainement faire quelque chose** » déclara sa collègue.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Makarof était tellement chamboulé par l'évènement qu'il en avait totalement oublié sa logique habituelle et son calme légendaire. Passant une main tendre dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, il sortit de la pièce. Le moyen le plus rapide était d'aller chercher lui-même sa vieille amie, puisqu'elle ne se déplacerait pas si une autre personne allait la chercher. Et puis, il pourrait lui expliquer un peu plus précisément ce qu'elle avait, ou en tout cas ce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait. Sans oublier que ça aiderait certainement une autre personne.

« **Je reviendrai certainement demain** » déclara-t-il.

Et il s'en alla bien vite, laissant la jeune fille entre les mains de leurs alliés. De nombreuses choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, et le trajet en train ne serait peut-être même pas assez long pour remettre de l'ordre dans toutes les hypothèses qu'il avait sur ce qu'il fallait faire.

La nuit était tombée à Magnolia lorsqu'il arriva. Durant le trajet, le Maître avait pris le temps d'écrire un mot à l'intention d'un mage en particulier, mot qu'il déposa dans sa boîte aux lettres avant de partir en direction de la forêt pour y retrouver le médecin officiel de la guilde. Heureusement pour lui, le Maître des Fées savait parfaitement où trouver sa vieille amie.

Après une quinzaine de minutes d'explications, Polyussica accepta de le suivre, bien qu'à contrecœur. Elle qui avait horreur des humains, elle allait être servie, entre la traversée des deux villes et le train… Mais son devoir passait avant tout.

Deux jours étaient passés. La femme aux cheveux roses avait fait son travail et restait cantonnée dans la chambre, seule. Makarof avait dû retourner à Fairy Tail : Natsu avait encore fait du grabuge lors de sa dernière mission. Polyussica lui avait cependant assuré qu'elle reviendrait d'ici quelques jours, lorsque Jubia aurait assez récupéré pour tenir le temps du voyage. La femme médecin n'était pas à son aise ici, et puis elle n'avait pas tout ce qu'il lui fallait non plus.

Finalement, elle ne revint que la semaine suivante à Magnolia. Makarof n'avait prévenu personne, il voulait leur faire la surprise.

« **Aujourd'hui, vous allez avoir une surprise** » avait-il déclaré au repas de midi, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Tous cherchaient, mais aucune information n'avait filtré et personne n'avait trouvé. Ce n'est que vers 16h que la femme aux cheveux roses entra dans la guilde. La plupart des gens étaient fort surpris de la voir ici. D'ailleurs elle ne salua personne, maugréant tout ce qu'elle pouvait en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie de la guilde, un peu plus loin. Mais à peine quelques instants plus tard, les yeux se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers l'entrée : Léon venait d'arriver à son tour, avec quelque chose dans les bras. Non, quelqu'un en fait. Une fille inconsciente, aux longs cheveux bleus ondulés, non attachés, à la peau pâle et au visage creusé. Elle était vêtue d'une veste noire, ouverte, laissant voir une robe plissée au niveau de la poitrine, assortie à la veste qui arrivait juste au-dessus de ses genoux, dans un tissu brillant. Elle portait également de petites ballerines noires avec un petit nœud. Devant les regards stupéfaits de toute la guilde, Léon se sentit un peu gêné.

« **Jubia… ?** » demanda Lucy, hébétée.

Son regard oscillait entre la demoiselle et Léon, qui hocha la tête. En attendant sa réponse, tout le monde s'était tut.

« **C'est elle** » lâcha-t-il en souriant. « **Hum… Par contre quelqu'un pourrait me dire où est l'infirmerie ?** »

Ils étaient tellement stupéfaits que c'est Makarof qui l'emmena. Il était tout sourire devant la réaction de ses enfants qui n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Léon se disait qu'il avait bien fait de la confier à Sherry, fraîchement rentrée de mission, pour la préparer. Les fées venaient déjà d'avoir un sacré choc en la voyant, mais s'ils l'avaient vue dans l'était où Léon l'avait trouvée… Non, Léon ne voulait même pas imaginer leur réaction au final. Il se contenta de suivre Makarof sous le regard béat des membres.

Polyussica avait déjà préparé un lit et était en train de faire ses mixtures dans la pièce voisine. Léon allongea la mage tandis que Makarof prenait des nouvelles auprès de son amie de longue date.

« **Elle ne craint plus rien, il faut juste qu'elle retrouve encore un peu de poids. Mais je ne sais toujours pas quand elle se réveillera. Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'ai à faire** » dit-elle en prenant quelques appareils.

Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de rentrer chez elle, loin de la ville, loin des humains. Mais autre chose inquiétait le Maître : Grey n'était pas apparu à la guilde depuis un moment déjà. En tout cas, Makarof n'était pas au courant d'une éventuelle visite. Cinq minutes à peine étaient passées que toute la guilde était déjà arrivée dans l'infirmerie. Tout le monde s'approchait de Jubia pour vérifier s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé. Ils n'y croyaient pas : elle était morte devant les yeux de Wendy, ils étaient allés à son enterrement… Mais elle était bel et bien là, Léon leur assurant qu'elle avait toujours sa marque d'appartenance à la guilde. Natsu avait même vérifié lui-même avant de se prendre une droite de la part de la constellationniste.

« **J'aimerais pouvoir m'occuper de mes patientes ! **» gronda la femme aux cheveux roses.

Gêné, Makarof fit sortir tout le monde, invitant Léon à rester pour la soirée pendant que la femme médecin marmonnait nombre d'injures à l'encontre des humains. La guilde était en liesse, et bien qu'il y ait bon nombre d'absents, ce soir ils faisaient la fête.

Alors que la fête battait son plein, Natsu sortit discrètement de la guilde. Lucy et Happy l'avaient remarqué et décidèrent de ne pas le suivre : ils savaient où Salamender partait.

Une dizaine de minutes s'était écoulée depuis son départ, et Natsu arriva enfin au cimetière. Grey était là, pensif. Tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée du Dragon Slayer avant qu'il ne pose une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

« **Salut** »

« **'lut.** »

« **Ca fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu à la guilde. Le vieux commence à s'inquiéter, tu devrais y faire un saut.** » lui conseilla le mage de feu. « **Tu devrais prendre une mission, histoire de changer un peu d'air. Et je serais toi, je passerais voir les filles à l'infirmerie avant, ça leur ferait plaisir de te voir.** »

Natsu faisait son possible pour l'amener subtilement à avoir l'idée de passer par cette pièce où l'on mettait les blessés et les malades.

« **Ah… ?** »

« **J't'accompagne si tu veux, j'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup les voir depuis leur arrivée. J'espère juste que la vieille mégère est partie…** » marmonna-t-il en espérant avoir convaincu son ami.

« **Hum. Pourquoi pas.** »

Grey était complètement amorphe. Natsu avait percé le secret de Grey depuis un mois déjà. Il l'avait vu en rentrant tard de la guilde et était revenu tous les soirs pendant quelques jours pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Finalement il était venu le voir pour lui parler. Bien qu'ils ne se supportent pas toujours, Grey était un de ses meilleurs amis et Natsu ne supportait pas de le voir dans un tel état. Il en avait d'ailleurs parlé à Lucy, qui était de bon conseil, mais malgré tous ses efforts le mage de glace se sentait responsable, à l'instar d'Elfman il y a de nombreuses années. Natsu était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'Ice Maker. Cependant, ce soir il était certain de lui remonter le moral, et il allait tout faire pour l'emmener de gré ou de force dans l'infirmerie.

Sur le chemin, Grey demanda des nouvelles de la guilde, chose assez exceptionnelle puisqu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup d'ordinaire. Natsu était embêté : déjà qu'il mentait un peu pour l'attirer dans son piège et qu'il n'était pas très doué pour cela, il n'allait pas pouvoir mentir longtemps si Grey posait des questions, et il décida finalement d'éluder.

« **La guilde a l'air de faire la fête** » dit Grey en approchant.

« **On fête quelque chose ce soir. Tu vas comprendre **» répliqua Natsu avec un grand sourire.

Natsu était passé par derrière, ce qui arrangeait Grey qui n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver entouré par une guilde en fête, alors que lui voyait tout en noir. Le mage aux cheveux roses espérait ne pas tomber sur quelqu'un, car ils allaient passer par le couloir qui longeait la salle de la taverne.

« **Tu ne m'as pas dit qui est à l'infirmerie.** »

« **Justement, je préfère ne pas te le dire. Mais je sais que tu vas être surpris.** »

C'était étonnant de voir un Natsu aussi sérieux et mystérieux, et Grey se méfait. Natsu semblait impatient malgré son apparent calme, ce n'était pas bon pour le mage de glace.

Entrant dans la pièce sombre, Grey ne comprenait pas. Natsu n'allumait pas la lumière, pourtant il devait y avoir du monde de réveillé selon lui.

« **On devrait revenir une autre fois, elles doivent dormir, il n'y a pas de lumière** » murmura Grey.

« **Non, viens, tu vas voir.** »

Pas moyen de l'arrêter. Voilà que le côté tête de mule du Dragon Slayer reprenait le dessus. Sans trop de conviction, Grey le suivit derrière un rideau blanc. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Grey voyait un grand sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son ami, puis ce dernier alluma la lampe de chevet.

« **Viens-là, faut que je te montre quelque chose.** »

Grey n'aimait pas ça. Ca ne ressemblait pas au Natsu qu'il connaissait et bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi vif qu'à son habitude, le mage de glace avait remarqué que tout ceci était bien étrange. Surtout quand il retira la couverture bleue qui recouvrait la personne allongée. Donc Natsu avait des idées perverses à présent, c'était nouveau, et Grey ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir. D'ailleurs la lumière révélait de longs cheveux bleus qui lui rappelaient ceux de la mage d'eau. Et voilà, il se sentait mal à nouveau, mais heureusement Natsu le tira par le bras pour lui montrer quelque chose.

« **Soulève sa robe** » ordonna-t-il.

« **T'es taré ? Je veux bien admettre que je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme, mais je ne vois pas en quoi regarder sous la robe d'une fille va m'aider !** » répondit-il en essayant de maitriser sa voix pour ne pas crier.

« **Sérieux, écoute-moi pour une fois ! Soulève sa robe ! J'ai vérifié, elle a une culotte** » reprit Natsu.

Souhaitant une soirée calme, le brun finit par écouter celui qu'il considérait à présent comme un pervers. Levant un peu la robe noire, une marque commença à apparaître sur la cuisse de la fille. Intrigué par l'empressement de Natsu, il continua, voyant doucement apparaître ce qui semblait être l'emblème de la guilde. Oui, c'était bien la marque de la guilde. Même couleur, même endroit qu'« elle ». Natsu avait finalement réussi à lui rappeler son crime. Grey était désemparé.

« **Fais pas cette tête, regarde.** »

Changement de ton. Il semblait désolé, déçu. Natsu avait raté sa surprise, mais au point où il en était, Grey jeta un œil.

« **Elle ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?** » demanda Natsu.

« **Franchement, je te pensais pas aussi dégueulasse, Natsu. J'me casse.** »

Il était énervé à présent et partait vers la porte.

« **Grey ! C'est elle ! C'est Jubia !** » dit-il à voix haute en le rejoignant. « **Léon l'a ramenée cet après-midi. C'est bien elle, merde ! Ouvre les yeux, abruti, tu vas quand même pas continuer à te voiler la face alors qu'elle est vivante !** »

Cette fois, le mage de glace était choqué. Natsu le ramena près du lit.

« **Regarde bien. Elle a changé, mais c'est elle : Polyussica elle-même l'a confirmé** » reprit Natsu, à voix plus basse. « **Je te laisse un peu, j'ai disparu de la fête depuis un moment déjà, je dois y retourner. Mirajane ne va certainement pas tarder à venir la changer et lui mettre une autre perf'. A demain.** »

Et Natsu sortit, satisfait. Grey, lui, observait cette fille. Il continuait de l'observer, et ses idées noires encore présentes rendaient son jugement plus lent. Elle avait beaucoup maigri, ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs également. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile qu'il n'osait pas la toucher pour le moment, comme si le moindre contact allait la casser. Elle était tellement pâle qu'on aurait pu la croire morte, mais heureusement sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement. Oui, elle était vraiment vivante. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il attrapa le tabouret près de la fenêtre, s'assis et prit sa main. Elle était chaude et douce. Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours découverte. Remettant correctement sa robe, il la regarda une dernière fois avant de repositionner la couverture. Elle lui allait bien cette robe, même si elle, elle avait mauvaise mine.

Ses pensées se mélangeaient un peu dans sa tête, et un poids à l'intérieur de lui s'envolait. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir durant ces quelques mois, et il savait qu'il allait enfin avoir l'occasion de rattraper ses erreurs du passé, un jour.

« **Grey ?** »

Sortant de ses pensées, le mage tourna vivement la tête, surpris. Mirajane était là.

« **Je vois que Natsu t'a déjà mis au courant** » dit-elle en souriant. « **Je te laisse encore un peu, je vais m'occuper de sa voisine.** »

« **Merci Mira.** »

« **Léon aimerait te voir pour t'expliquer** » reprit-elle, derrière le rideau. « **Je peux lui dire que tu es là si tu veux. Il sera soulagé de te voir. J'ai l'impression que vous avez des choses à vous dire, et puis, il repart demain.** »

« **Ok. Dis-lui de venir tout à l'heure.** »

« **Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien. Tu as faim ? Il reste encore de quoi manger de l'autre côté, mais je peux t'amener un plateau si tu veux** » proposa la barmaid gentiment.

« **Pourquoi pas. **»

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mirajane passa le rideau et invita Grey à aller de l'autre côté, le temps qu'elle retire la robe de Jubia pour lui mettre une tenue de nuit.

« **Et elle ? On ne sait toujours pas qui elle est ?** » demanda-t-il en désignant l'autre jeune fille.

« **Non. Gajeel ne la connait pas non plus, mais Natsu et Wendy sont d'accord avec lui sur une chose. Elles ont la même odeur. On suppose donc que c'est une jumelle, ou un clone. Island 99 est connue pour ses laboratoires scientifiques, et il est possible que c'en soit un, mais Polyussica n'y croit pas. Elle a fait quelques tests qui vont plutôt dans le sens d'une jumelle** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **C'est étrange tout ça. Une jumelle qui réapparait, Jubia qui meurt et qui ne l'est finalement pas.** »

« **Avoue que tu es bien content qu'elle soit là à présent. On commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour toi.** »

« **Je ne vois pas pourquoi** » répondit Grey, faussement surpris.

« **Grey, je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe à la guilde. J'ai très bien vu que tu n'étais pas indifférent au charme de Jubia. Erza me l'a même confirmé.** »

« **Erza raconte des bêtises** » répliqua-t-il, puis il reprit la parole quelques secondes plus tard. « **Garde ça pour toi, ok ?** »

« **Pas de souci, si tu me fais le plaisir de revenir à la guilde un peu plus souvent** » dit-elle en souriant alors qu'elle ouvrait le rideau.

« **Ok** » répondit Grey en esquissant un sourire.

« **Je suis contente de te voir sourire, Grey. Bon, je vais te chercher un plateau, et je te ramène Léon.** »

Mirajane sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie tandis que Grey retrouvait son tabouret. Deux fines bretelles se distinguaient sur ses épaules, de couleur bleue. Mira était vite revenue, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Léon.

« **Avant de vous laisser seuls, vous allez m'aider** » déclara la femme aux cheveux blancs. « **J'aimerais attacher ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils s'emmêlent plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Demain, je vais m'amuser à lui démêler tout ça.** »

Grey avait relevé l'inconsciente tandis que la demoiselle tentait de faire une épaisse tresse. « **Parfait. Je vous laisse à présent. Grey, n'oublie pas ce qu'on a dit : à demain. Léon, si je te revois pas, je te souhaite une bonne route pour le retour **» dit-elle de sa voix douce avant de partir.

Léon la salua en même temps que son homologue. Quelques politesses échangées entre eux, et Grey attrapa son plateau pour manger, adossé au mur. Léon lui raconta alors comment il l'avait trouvée dans le bois situé derrière sa guilde, et tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à cet après-midi.

L'un comme l'autre se sentaient grandement soulagés de la revoir, et Grey avait compris une chose importante. Il avait fallut qu'elle disparaisse pour qu'il se rende vraiment compte qu'il l'aimait. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il le reconnaisse, à présent.

« **Je repars demain. Je compte sur toi pour me tenir au courant. Sherry lui laisse ses vêtements : elle ne les met plus** » dit-il avant de reprendre. « **Dis-moi, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à l'autre fille ? La blonde qui lui ressemble tellement.** »

« **Elle est juste à côté. Mira pense qu'elles sont jumelles, mais Gajeel lui-même ne la connait pas, alors on est pas très avancés. Il faudra attendre qu'une des deux se réveille** » expliqua-t-il en terminant son repas.

Posant son assiette sur le bureau, Grey invita Léon à venir avec lui, curieux. Ils ouvrirent le rideau qui séparait les filles, mais voir une Jubia blonde était toujours aussi étonnant. Il y avait cependant quelques différences entre elles, comme leur teint. Jubia était bien plus pâle que son double. Il y avait également le poids : Jubia avait beaucoup maigri et il lui faudrait un moment avant de retrouver sa taille normale. La couleur et la longueur des cheveux aussi, et certainement d'autres menus détails qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore voir.

« **Bon, maintenant que ça va, je vais te laisser : mon train part tôt demain, et la soirée est déjà bien avancée. Je compte sur toi pour les surveiller.** »

A son tour, Grey le salua et Léon s'en alla. Grey était seul à présent, seul avec les jumelles, seul avec Jubia. Profitant du calme de l'infirmerie, il s'installa de nouveau sur son tabouret, se rendant compte qu'à présent, elle était reliée à deux perfusions.

Le mage finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard, le cœur plus léger. La fatigue s'était accumulée depuis qu'il la pensait morte, et ses nuits ponctuées de cauchemars n'avaient pas aidé à améliorer son état d'esprit.


	3. Comme deux gouttes d'eau

**Disparue, chapitre 03**

_Une fiction corrigée par __Caladwen_

**Chapitre 03 – Comme deux gouttes d'eau**

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment lorsque Mirajane entra dans l'infirmerie. Grey était toujours là : il s'était endormi. La tête sur son coude, il semblait dormir profondément. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec une expression aussi calme sur le visage depuis un long moment.

Souriante, Mira décida de le laisser dormir encore un moment. Elle se contenta de changer les perfusions des filles, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et se dit qu'elle repasserait un peu plus tard voir s'il dormait encore.

A son second passage, le mage brun dormait toujours. C'était mignon de le voir ainsi, mais il ne devait pas être bien installé. Elle alla donc chercher Elfman pour mettre le mage encore endormi dans un lit. A lui non plus, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de se reposer un peu. D'ailleurs, il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne s'était même pas réveillé lorsqu'Elfman l'a emporté jusqu'au lit du fond. Sa sœur en profita pour s'occuper comme il se devait des jumelles, avant de fermer le rideau où dormait Grey, puis elle s'en alla. Connaissant ce dernier, il préfèrerait certainement rester discret.

Le mage de glace ne se réveilla que deux jours plus tard. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi calme et en forme. Après s'être levé, il décida même d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les autres, même si, vue l'heure…. il n'y avait que Wendy et Levy de présentes, en plus de la fratrie Strauss.

« **Grey !** » s'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles.

« **Salut** » répondit-il comme si de rien n'était.

« **Comment ça va ? On ne t'a pas vu depuis des lustres !** » demanda Wendy en buvant un chocolat.

« **Franchement, je sais pas trop, mais je crois que ça va mieux.** »

« **En voilà une bonne nouvelle !** » commenta Mirajane, un bol de café à la main. « **Tiens !** »

A mesure qu'ils parlaient, d'autres membres arrivèrent. Ils furent surpris par le retour du mage de glace, mais personne ne fit de commentaire, se contentant de commander un petit-déjeuner, comme tous les matins.

Bien qu'il soit un peu plus présent au milieu de la guilde, Grey restait assez mystérieux, et il disparaissait souvent à l'infirmerie. Il avait hâte que Jubia se réveille pour s'excuser, bien que de nombreux membres pensaient à autre chose. Mais il s'en foutait, c'était lui que ça regardait après tout.

Il s'était endormi la tête sur le lit de la mage d'eau, encore une fois. C'était devenu une sorte d'habitude, et ça l'aidait à récupérer doucement des longs cauchemars qui l'avaient presque rendu fou. Cependant, cette fois-ci, c'est un frôlement qui le réveilla. Ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte que Jubia bougeait, chose inhabituelle. Encore un peu endormi, il se releva lentement et frotta ses yeux pour s'éveiller totalement. Elle était agitée, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi. Finalement il décida de lui tapoter l'épaule pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais, sans qu'il s'y attende, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle avait encore un voile devant les yeux, celui que l'on a lorsque l'on se réveille et qu'on ouvre trop vite les yeux, mais rapidement sa vision trouble se fit plus nette.

Grey était étonné : elle semblait perdue, et elle jetait des regards apeurés partout. Mais elle devait encore avoir du mal à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, car elle ne bougeait que la tête, et avec peine.

« **Jubia ? Jubia, calme-toi, c'est moi** » dit-il en captant son regard avant de s'asseoir de nouveau.

**« G-grey… sama… ? »**

Elle avait la voix faible et rauque, mais tout cela ne pourrait que s'améliorer d'ici quelques heures. Le mage de glace se sentait tellement léger à présent…

« **Oui. C'est moi. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?** » demanda-t-il précipitamment.

« **Jubia… a soif** » murmura-t-elle.

« **Je vais te chercher de l'eau. Je reviens.** »

Il se trouvait étrangement calme, contrairement à la réaction qu'il avait imaginé avoir. Il s'exécuta rapidement, et apporta à Jubia un verre d'eau. Alors qu'il lui tendait le verre, Jubia ne put le saisir et il se brisa sur le sol. Lui jetant un regard, Grey la vit aussi étonnée que lui. Elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ses sensations.

« **C'est rien, j'vais ramasser ça. Je vais t'en chercher un autre.** »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il lui apporta un nouveau verre jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'aida à boire. Jubia sentait qu'elle se régénérait : l'eau était son élément, après tout.

« **Ça va mieux ?** » demanda-t-il en posant le verre vide.

La mage d'eau acquiesça, puis elle respira profondément. « **Jubia est perdue. Grey-sama peut raconter à Jubia ce qu'il s'est passé ?** » demanda-t-elle avec difficulté.

« **Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?** » demanda-t-il.

Mais devant son visage hébété, il approcha son tabouret de son visage et commença à lui expliquer tout ce qu'il savait.

« **Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Léon aussi** » avoua-t-il après son long récit.

« **Ce n'est pas la faute… de Grey-sama… ou de Léon** » articula-t-elle. « **Jubia… n'a pas été assez… vigilante… Cette fille…** »

« **Celle qui te ressemble ?** » demanda Grey avec intérêt.

Jubia acquiesça. Elle était étonnée que Grey l'ait vue. Mais elle vit soudain le mage se lever pour ouvrir un rideau, sans comprendre pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le lit. Son double était là, allongée dans le lit, et elle dormait paisiblement.

« **On ne sait pas qui elle est, mais elle était vivante quand on t'a trouvée, alors on l'a emmenée aussi. Elle ne s'est jamais réveillée pour le moment** » expliqua Grey. « **T'es crevée, tu devrais te rendormir un peu** » lui conseilla-t-il.

« **Jubia ne veut pas. Jubia… aimerait comprendre comment elle est revenue.** »

Mais personne ne le savait. Grey se contenta alors de répondre au mieux à ses questions, et de parler un peu avec la mage d'eau. La voix de Jubia devenait de plus en plus claire, et elle avait de plus en plus de facilité à parler. Mais après près d'une heure, la jeune fille finit par s'écrouler de fatigue. Un léger sourire sur le visage, Grey se leva pour aller tout raconter à Mirajane, puis il s'empara d'un stylo et d'un morceau de papier, et il écrivit ce qui venait de se passer à Léon, à qui il avait promis des nouvelles.

Les jours passaient, et les membres de Fairy Tail étaient venus prendre des nouvelles de la santé de Jubia. Toutes ces visites lui faisaient plaisir, mais elle se sentait bête de ne pas pouvoir encore se lever après tout le temps qu'elle avait passé ici. Mirajane commençait cependant à lui préparer de la nourriture consistante, et ça la changeait un peu de cette bouillie liquide qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Même si elle ruminait intérieurement, ses amis lui remontaient le moral, en lui répétant notamment que ce n'était que temporaire. Grey n'était plus réapparu auprès d'elle, ce qui la rendait un peu triste, bien qu'elle fasse son possible pour ne pas trop le montrer.

« **Profite de son absence pour te rétablir ! Je suis certaine qu'il serait ravi de te voir marcher** » lui lança Mirajane avec un clin d'œil.

Jubia ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela ferait plaisir à Grey de la voir marcher. Après tout, ses sentiments pour lui étaient à sens unique, alors qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui faire ? Rien. Mais elle se décida à faire des efforts. Pas pour lui, pour elle. Elle ne supportait plus d'être dans ce lit, allongée ou assise à regarder à la fenêtre ce qui se passait dehors lorsqu'elle était seule.

Après tout, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle était réveillée, et, même si elle se fatiguait encore assez rapidement, elle devait certainement être capable de marcher à présent. Et puis l'envie était trop forte : elle avait envie de s'habiller et de pouvoir faire un tour, mais surtout… de voir cette fille de plus près. Elle aussi se demandait qui cela pouvait être. Mais surtout, elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle lui ressemblait autant !

Décidée, Jubia poussa sa couverture de côté avant de s'asseoir difficilement sur le bord du lit. Pour le moment, ses jambes répondaient plutôt bien, alors pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas se lever ? Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle s'aida d'une impulsion de ses bras et réussit enfin à se lever… et à tomber.

A présent, elle se trouvait à quatre pattes sur le sol. Au moins, elle n'était plus allongée… Elle devait à tout prix essayer de se mettre debout, et pour cela elle s'agrippa au lit.

Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts, elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore marcher, et se trouvait à présent bien ridicule. D'ailleurs, coïncidence ou non, c'est à ce moment que Grey entra, accompagné de Léon… pour la trouver dans une drôle de position.

« **Jubia ?** » demandèrent les garçons, dubitatifs. « **Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** » continua Grey.

« **Jubia a voulu se lever…** » expliqua-t-elle.

Lâchant le bout du lit, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, un peu découragée. **« Mais Jubia n'a pas réussi. »**

« **C'est rien, faut attendre encore un peu. Et puis tes jambes n'ont pas bougé depuis un moment, faut te réhabituer aussi** » expliqua Léon en la portant pour la remettre au lit.

« **Jubia n'aime pas être impuissante. Et puis Jubia n'a rien à faire ici…** » se plaignit-elle.

« **On te suffit pas ?** » demanda Grey en s'étirant avant de venir à son tour près du lit.

Jubia se confondit en excuses, expliquant qu'elle ne voulait pas dire cela, mais qu'elle aimerait avoir de quoi s'occuper lorsqu'elle est seule. Léon était content de la voir en forme, et il s'amusa à la taquiner un peu avant de lui expliquer la raison de sa venue.

« **Grey m'a dit que tu voulais savoir comment on t'a retrouvée, alors… j'viens t'expliquer.** »

A son tour, Léon entama un long discours en expliquant en détails comment il l'avait retrouvée. Jubia était captivée par son récit, mais elle avait un peu de mal à y croire. Lorsque Léon termina son récit, Grey souriait. Le mage ne comprenait pas sa réaction, alors le brun lui indiqua la direction de la demoiselle. Elle s'était endormie.

« **L'art d'endormir les gens** » ricana Grey.

« **C'est ça, ris… Fais attention où je lui raconterai ce que tu ne veux pas lui dire…** » répondit Léon, narquois.

« **Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Et puis, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ai rien à cacher.** »

Il cachait pourtant bien son jeu, mais Léon savait que les choses ne resteraient pas en l'état encore bien longtemps. Après une discussion plutôt calme, Léon salua son homologue avant de partir faire un tour.

Mirajane arriva quelques minutes plus tard, surprenant Grey qui comptait dormir un peu, enfin… avant d'être dérangé en tout cas.

« **Aller, oust, j'ai à faire ! Et puis si tu veux dormir, pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? Tu pourrais aussi héberger Léon : j'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait rester quelques jours, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé d'hôtel. Enfin… Je ne fais que proposer, mais comme tu le connais bien et que tu connais Magnolia comme ta poche….** » dit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

« **Ça va Mira, j'ai compris… J'vais le chercher** » répondit Grey en partant.

Jubia était de plus en plus impatiente de sortir de l'infirmerie : rester alitée ne lui convenait vraiment pas. Heureusement, elle avait toujours de la visite, et Lucy lui avait amené quelques livres pour l'occuper. Mirajane l'avait retrouvée plusieurs fois sur le sol à tenter de se relever et, malgré ses sermons, Jubia réessayait toujours, têtue comme une mule.

« **Pourquoi Mirajane n'ouvre jamais le rideau ?** » demanda-t-elle lorsque la barmaid lui apporta son repas.

« **Eh bien, je pense que tu serais encore plus tentée de te lever si tu savais ce qui se trouvait derrière** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Jubia sait. C'est la fille qui ressemble à Jubia.** »

Mirajane fut un peu surprise, mais elle réfléchit que Grey, Léon, Lucy ou quelqu'un d'autre avait dû lui dire.

« **Jubia aimerait bien la voir** » dit-elle tranquillement.

« **Hum… Pourquoi pas. Après tout, tu es plutôt en forme, et rien ne s'oppose à ça. Mais je ne le ferai qu'à une condition : que tu restes tranquille tant que tu ne peux pas tenir sur tes jambes !** »

« **D'accord, Jubia promet.** »

Mira aida alors la mage de l'eau à se lever, et elle la porta près du lit de la blonde. Avec quelques efforts, elle l'assit dans la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de ce lit.

La mage restait toujours aussi stupéfaite face à ce double. Elle lui ressemblait tellement…. Pire, ça ne semblait pas être une simple ressemblance : elle était comme identique à Jubia. Voulant voir jusqu'où, Jubia attrapa le bras droit de celle jeune fille pour vérifier un petit détail.

« **Mais… Elle… Elle a la même marque que Jubia sur le bras…** » murmura-t-elle.

« **Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu avais cette marque, ça ne se voit vraiment pas.** »

« **C'est une tâche de naissance** » expliqua Jubia en reposant le bras inerte de la blonde.

« **Je te laisse, je dois aider Lisanna. Je passerai tout à l'heure.** »

Mirajane s'en alla, et Jubia resta à observer son double sous toutes les coutures. Plus de doute, si Jubia n'avait pas été dans son propre corps, elle aurait été persuadée que celui qui se trouvait face à elle était le sien. En blonde.

A présent, elle se posait encore plus de questions qu'avant. Tout se mélangeait.

« **Jubia ?** »

Perdue dans ses pensées, la mage ne s'était pas rendue compte que quelqu'un était entré. Elle leva la tête… mais elle ne vit personne. A qui appartenait donc cette voix si familière ?

« **Jubia, c'est toi ?** »

Son visage se tourna alors vers cette fille, inconsciente depuis si longtemps, que son simple contact n'avait pas pu réveiller. Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Des yeux bleus. Comme les siens.

« **Jubia est Jubia. Mais qui es-tu ?** » demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue.

« **Tu… Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?** » s'étonna la fille blonde.

« **Non.** »

Jubia se sentait un peu mal en voyant la mine triste de son double, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ni comment elle aurait dû la connaitre.

« **Où est mon sac ?** » demanda-t-elle en tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance.

« **Jubia ne sait pas. Mais Mirajane le saura certainement** » dit-elle distraitement.

« **Mirajane… Strauss ?** » demanda la blonde avec un regain d'intérêt.

« **Oui, pourquoi ?** »

« **La Mirajane Strauss qui pose pour le Sorcerer Magazine, celle de Fairy Tail ?!** » questionna-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux. « **Attends, attends… Ça veut dire… qu'on est à Fairy Tail… et que tu fais partie de Fairy Tail ?!** » s'exclama la jeune fille, presque en hurlant.

« **Heu… oui… Jubia fait partie de Fairy Tail…** » répondit la mage, soudain toute intimidée.

« **Tu peux me montrer ta marque ? Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui ! S'il te plaît !** »

Timidement, Jubia acquiesça. Elle se tourna comme elle put pour que sa cuisse gauche se retrouve face au lit, puis elle releva sa nuisette noire, laissant voir la marque bleue de la célèbre guilde. La blonde était émerveillée : elle n'en croyait apparemment pas ses yeux, mais Jubia ne comprenait pas son si grand intérêt pour sa marque.

« **La marque de Jubia est normale pourtant…** » dit-elle en la regardant à son tour.

« **Je sais, mais tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi tout ça m'intéresse !** » répondit-elle en souriant. **« Continue, parle-moi de toi s'il te plaît ! »**

« **Mais pourquoi ? Jubia ne comprend pas…** »

« **Je préfèrerais avoir mon sac pour t'expliquer… Mais j'y pense, pourquoi tu ne vas pas chercher Mirajane toi-même ? Tu connais bien la guilde, tu dois savoir où elle est en ce moment, non ? A moins qu'elle ne soit en mission ?** » demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

« **Eh bien… Jubia ne peut pas aller chercher Mirajane… Jubia ne peut pas marcher…** »

« **Oh… Tu… tu es… Enfin j'veux dire… handicapée ?** » murmura-t-elle, penaude.

« **Handic… N-Non ! Jubia ne peux plus marcher pour le moment, c'est tout. Mirajane dit que ça reviendra d'ici quelques temps.** »

« **Oh, tant mieux alors. Mais moi, je dois pouvoir marcher ! Dis-moi où je peux trouver Mirajane, je lui demanderai mon sac moi-même.** »

« **D'accord. Alors, il faut aller à droite en sortant d'ici, puis c'est tout droit jusqu'à la porte du fond. Mirajane sera au bar, je pense** » expliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

Aussitôt, la demoiselle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte le plus naturellement du monde, lâchant un « Je reviens » rapide vers Jubia avant de disparaître derrière la double porte de l'infirmerie.

Alors que tout se passait normalement dans la guilde, la porte du couloir s'ouvrit brusquement, et tous les regards des membres présents se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« **Jubia ? Tu t'es teinte en blonde ?** » demanda Roméo, qui n'était au courant de rien.

« **Non. Ce n'est pas Jubia, c'est l'autre fille** » lui expliqua Kanna, qui lui tirait les cartes. « **On ne sait rien sur elle pour le moment, alors tiens-toi tranquille et attends de voir ce qu'elle va faire.** »

Elle se retrouvait devant toute une foule visiblement surprise et méfiante. Certains rougissaient, et une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns cachait même les yeux d'un enfant. Bien qu'elle se demande pourquoi, la blonde ne parvint pas à articuler le moindre mot, soudain intimidée par tous ces regards.

« **E-e-excusez-m-m-moi… Je… Je cherche… Mi-Mirajane Strauss…** » marmonna-t-elle en regardant le sol.

« **Mira !** » cria Natsu. « **Mira, y a la Jubia blonde qui veut te voir !** »

« **C'est pas une Jubia blonde, crétin… A mon avis, c'est son Doppelgänger. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas toujours un bon présage** » ajouta Lucy.

« **Je… Je ne suis pas son double** » murmura la blonde en attendant que Mirajane arrive. « **Je suis… comment dire… Heu, en fait, je crois que ce serait mieux qu'elle soit au courant avant vous, enfin… si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient…** »

« **Aucunement !** » dit alors la voix mélodieuse de la plus âgée des Strauss en apparaissant. « **Dis-moi, que veux-tu ? Tu as faim peut-être ?** »

« **Heu… En fait, j'aurais besoin de mon sac… Il y a des photos importantes dedans…** » dit-elle machinalement, impressionnée par la barmaid si célèbre.

« **Je vais te chercher ça, tu n'as qu'à retourner auprès de Jubia, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.** »

Sans demander son reste et couleur tomate, elle s'en retourna à l'infirmerie aussi vite que possible. Jubia, qui attendait toujours, fut un peu surprise par l'expression de la blondinette, toute décontenancée. Et cela la fit rire.

« **Pourquoi tu ris ?** »

« **A cause de ta tête. Mais… Jubia a une question.** »

« **Laquelle ?** »

« **Comment tu t'appelles ?** » demanda Jubia en souriant.

« **Oh, c'est vrai, je ne me suis même pas encore présentée ! Quelle idiote je fais parfois… Je m'appelle Sola.** »

« **Sola a trouvé Mirajane ?** »

« **Et même plus… Je suis tombée sur toute ta guilde !** » s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant du lit pour s'y asseoir.

« **C'est normal, Sola est allée dans la taverne de la guilde…. Et la taverne est toujours bondée, surtout le week-end** » expliqua la mage.

C'était étrange, mais Jubia se sentait extrêmement proche de ce double. Plus elles parlaient, plus cette impression se renforçait, comme si elle la connaissait depuis toujours.

« **Tu aurais pu me prévenir… Il y avait même des garçons !** » hurla la blonde en s'étalant sur le lit.

« **Est-ce que Grey-sama était là ?** » demanda Jubia avec empressement.

« **Heu… Je ne sais pas. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et, tu sais, je ne connais pas les membres de ta guilde, alors… Je ne faisais pas du tout attention… J'étais plus occupée à essayer de parler correctement qu'à regarder qui était là !** »

Alors que Jubia allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et Mirajane entra, suivie par une foule de curieux. Jubia était à présent habituée à ce qu'on la voit en nuisette, puisqu'elle n'avait que ça comme habit pour le moment, mais son homonyme s'était cachée sous la couverture.

« **Voilà ton sac » **lui expliqua Mirajane.** « Maintenant que tu es réveillée et que tu es en forme, je pense que tu vas pouvoir sortir d'ici rapidement. Toi aussi Jubia, même si tu devras encore attendre pour reprendre les missions.** »

« **Jubia a hâte de sortir…** » marmonna cette dernière avec une moue.

« **Merci** » dit Sola en prenant son sac. « **Mais… pourquoi tout le monde attend derrière la porte ?** »

« **En fait, tout monde veux savoir qui tu es** » expliqua la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs.

« **Oh… Et bien… De toute façon, vous serez forcément tous au courant, alors autant tout dire maintenant** » dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac pour en tirer une photo. « **Tiens.** »

Jubia prit le papier où l'on pouvait voir deux bébés, deux tous petits bébés, à peine âgés de plus de quelques jours, puisqu'elles avaient encore le bracelet de l'hôpital au poignet. Elles étaient vêtues de rose, avec une petite poupée, et se trouvaient dans le même berceau. Regardant Sola sans comprendre, cette dernière incita Jubia à retourner la photo.

« _Jubia à droite, Sola à gauche. Les jumelles ont deux jours._ »

« **Jumelles ?!** » s'écria Jubia en relisant à haute voix l'inscription au dos de la photo plusieurs fois de suite.

« **Hé oui. On est jumelles. Mais je ne saurais pas dire laquelle de nous deux est née la première par contre. Tiens, j'ai une autre photo.** »

Sur cette seconde photo, on voyait Jubia, reconnaissable à ses cheveux bleus, boire son biberon, habillée d'une petite robe bleu et d'un bavoir. Sola lui montra une autre photo où c'était elle qui buvait le biberon, certainement prise le même jour.

« **Et bien… Quelle nouvelle…** » marmonna Lucy.

« **Tu ne le savais pas non plus, hein…** »

« **Non… Mais comment Sola l'a appris ?** » demanda Jubia, qui avait totalement oublié les autres, préoccupée par la suite de l'histoire.

« **Eh bien, il y a quelques temps, en fouillant dans le grenier de la maison de ma mère adoptive, je suis tombée sur les papiers de mon adoption, avec ces photos. Quand j'ai posé la question à ma mère, elle a eu du mal à tout m'avouer, mais j'ai quand même eu droit à toute l'histoire. D'après ce qu'elle sait, on a été laissées à un orphelinat parce que nos parents ont disparu en mission, mais je n'en sais pas plus.** »

Jubia était bouche bée devant tant de révélations, à l'instar du reste de la guilde. Les chuchotements allaient bon train.

« **En tout cas, une chose est sûre, je suis très contente de t'avoir retrouvée ! Ça fait des mois que je te cherche ! Je commençais même à me demander si je te retrouverais un jour !** » avoua Sola, heureuse.

« **Hum… Moi il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Sola, c'est ça ? Comment se fait-il que tu aies toujours le même âge que Jubia ? Je veux dire, nous avons disparu pendant sept ans, tu devrais donc avoir physiquement sept ans de plus que Jubia, à présent. Comment l'expliques-tu ?** » demanda Erza, en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

« **Ce n'est pas tout à fait clair pour moi, mais ma mère m'a dit qu'un jour, alors qu'on était parties acheter un cadeau pour une de ses amies, je me suis effondrée d'un coup et je suis restée dans le coma pendant des années. Ma mère était désespérée, et les médecins ne savaient pas ce qui avait pu provoquer ça. Selon eux, c'était sans espoir. Et puis je me suis réveillée un beau matin, quelques semaines avant le Tournois de Magie de Crocus, comme ça, sans prévenir. On ne sait pas non plus pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas vieilli, comme si mon horloge biologique s'était arrêtée pendant toutes ces années.** »

« **C'est tout de même bien étrange, tout ça. J'ai un peu de mal à y croire** » reprit Erza, sceptique.

« **Je comprends. C'est vrai que c'est une histoire à dormir debout, et je n'y ai pas cru non plus au début, lorsque je me suis réveillée. C'est en allant chez une amie que j'ai compris que ma mère n'avait pas menti, et que ce n'était pas une blague pour le premier avril... Lorsque j'ai vu mon amie, elle était mariée, avec un enfant, et elle travaillait dans une crèche… Ça m'a fait tellement bizarre que je suis vite rentrée, et je suis montée au grenier de chez moi pour chercher un album photo pour voir ce que j'avais raté d'autre. C'est comme ça que je suis tombée sur les photos, en cherchant le bon album... Et dans un des album, il y avait mon dossier, que je n'avais jamais vus et des photos de Jubia et moi. » **expliqua-t-elle.

« **Quelle histoire…** » dit Mirajane, un peu perdue.

« **Moui… C'est quand même bien pour Jubia. Tu dois être contente, non ?** » continua Erza, à côté de Mira à présent.

« **Oui. Jubia comprend mieux certaines choses… Mais ça fait bizarre de savoir que Jubia a une jumelle…** » avoua-t-elle, visiblement un peu chamboulée.

« **Bon, je crois que le mieux serait de laisser les filles parler un peu. Vous avez plein de choses à faire, je pense, de toutes façons !** » reprit Mirajane en se retournant et en poussant tout le monde vers la sortie. « **Aller, ouste !** »

Quelques minutes après, elles étaient seules, et Mirajane leur proposa un plateau repas, que les jumelles acceptèrent avec plaisir.

« **Assez parlé de moi, raconte-moi tout sur toi !** » demanda la blonde.

« **Heu… mais quoi dire ? Jubia est Jubia…** » dit-elle, sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre.

« **Et bien… Oh, je sais ! Tu es une mage, non ? Montre-moi tes pouvoirs !** » demanda Sola avec impatience.

« **Jubia n'a pas utilisé ses pouvoirs depuis longtemps, mais… Jubia va essayer.** »

Alors elle tenta de créer une sphère d'eau de la taille d'un ballon, puis elle créa à l'intérieur une petite scénette.

« **Jubia est une mage élémentaire, Jubia contrôle l'eau.** »

Finalement, les jumelles discutèrent longtemps, si longtemps qu'elles en avaient oublié le plateau de Mirajane. Le soir, d'ailleurs, cette dernière était venue pour remettre Jubia dans son lit. Bien plus calme et sereine à présent, la mage d'eau avait promis d'écouter attentivement les conseils de Mirajane. Mais bien qu'elles soient chacune dans leur lit, elles avaient continué à parler une bonne partie de la nuit.

Epuisée, Jubia fut la première à s'endormir, peu de temps avant que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce.

Les rayons de la lune éclairaient assez la pièce pour que Sola distingue un garçon brun, qui s'approcha du lit de sa sœur.

« **Tu es Grey, n'est-ce pas ?** » demanda Sola, sans bouger.

« **En effet, c'est moi** » répondit-il en changeant de direction pour s'approcher de la blonde.

« **Jubia m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Elle m'a dit que tu es très puissant, c'est vrai ?** »

« **De son point de vue. Enfin, il y a toujours quelqu'un de plus fort que soi, mais je pense avoir un assez bon niveau tout de même.** »

« **Je l'espère. Je n'aimerais pas voir ma sœur avec quelqu'un de faible alors que je viens juste de la retrouver.** »

« **Hum. Elle m'aime toujours alors…** » marmonna-t-il.

« **Ça t'ennuie ? Tu ne l'aime pas ?** »

Pris au dépourvu, Grey ne répondit pas. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, bien qu'il se refusait à se l'avouer, mais il ne se voyait vraiment pas en parler à sa sœur… visiblement bien curieuse.

« **Tu viens souvent la voir la nuit ?** »

Cette fille avait le don de poser des questions un peu embarrassantes…

« **Si je ne suis pas en mission… on peut dire que oui** » répondit-il, d'un ton étrangement à l'aise malgré ces drôles de questions. Mais Grey pouvait bien avouer quelques petites choses à la jeune fille : elle voulait savoir des choses sur sa sœur, et c'était bien normal.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? Elle a beaucoup d'amis ? Raconte-moi !** » demanda Sola, impatiente.

« **Une chose est sûre, tu es aussi impatiente qu'elle quand elle veut quelque chose…** » commença-t-il alors que le visage de la jeune fille s'éclairait.

Finalement, ils parlèrent un moment ensemble de Jubia, avant que Nola ne finisse par s'endormir, et Grey put enfin aller s'assurer que Jubia dormait tranquillement. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'être si contradictoire, d'autant plus qu'à présent, en plus de Léon et Mirajane, Sola était également plus ou moins au courant de… Il devait se reprendre un peu et faire son choix. Il ne pourrait pas non plus garder ça secret bien longtemps, surtout avec Léon qui tournait également autour de Jubia… et qui n'avait aucun scrupule. Léon était un rival de taille, mais le brun ne comptait pas lui laisser la jeune fille aussi facilement.

C'est en repensant à sa discussion assez improbable, et au fait que Léon allait encore tenter d'innombrables manœuvres pour séduire la mage d'eau, que Grey finit lui-même par s'endormir sur le bord du lit de la bleutée.


	4. Shopping et Mission

Quelques jours étaient passés, et les jumelles étaient sorties de l'infirmerie. Enfin. Bien qu'elle ait encore un peu de mal à marcher, Jubia était très heureuse de retrouver sa liberté. Sola commençait à être très proche de Jubia, et ça allait s'amplifier encore puisque qu'elles vivaient toutes les deux ensembles. Le Maître leur avait donné une chambre à Fairy Hills, puisque Jubia n'avait plus rien, et leur avait fait cadeau de six mois de loyer.

La blondinette apprenait à faire connaissance avec tous les membres de la guilde. Elle adorait Mirajane et tentait de lui parler un peu de temps en temps, mais elle était aussi timide que sa sœur par moment. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas encore tout le monde, Fairy Tail était une guilde passionnante, bien plus encore que ce qui pouvait être écrit dans son magazine. Cependant il restait quelques soucis pour les deux filles : Jubia n'avait plus de vêtements, plus de meubles, rien, et Sola n'allait pas avoir assez d'affaires pour partager longtemps avec sa sœur…

« **Une journée shopping s'impose !** » avait déclaré Lisanna.

L'après-midi même, plusieurs filles s'étaient jointes au trio. Un peu au ralenti, les filles en profitèrent pour faire un tour dans cette nouvelle boutique qui avait ouvert le mois dernier et qui vendait des vêtements pas trop chers et vraiment mignons. Heureusement pour elle, Jubia avait toujours ses économies, bien gardées par Mirajane dans un petit coffre de la guilde. Avec tout ça, elle aurait largement assez pour acheter des vêtements pour deux, et quelques meubles.

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers un café pour faire une petite pause, Jubia se leva d'un coup. Elle était certaine d'avoir aperçu une touffe de cheveux argentés qu'elle connaissait bien. Marchant comme elle le put sans ses béquilles, elle se mêla à la foule pour vérifier.

« **Léon !** » cria-t-elle.

C'était bien lui. Jubia était contente de le voir, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas passé. D'ailleurs, il l'avait déjà rejointe, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle faisait dehors avec la fameuse tenue de Sherry qui lui allait encore mieux maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé quelques formes.

« **Jubia fait un peu de shopping avec les autres de filles de Fairy Tail, car Jubia n'a plus rien à part cette robe et les vêtements de Sola** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Sola ?** » questionna le mage de glace.

Jubia lui expliqua alors brièvement qui était Sola, et comment elle était. A son visage, Léon était un peu perplexe et méfiant, alors Jubia décida de l'inviter à Fairy Hills.

« **Si Léon est disponible, il peut passer en fin d'après-midi à Fairy Hills. Sola est dans la même chambre que Jubia, elle sera certainement ravie de faire ta connaissance.** »

« **D'accord. Je passerai. Je te laisse, je dois donner un message à quelqu'un. Fais bien attention à toi, hein ! A ce soir** » dit-il en s'éloignant un peu à contrecœur.

Jubia lui adressa un sourire avant de retourner à la table de ses amies, qui n'avaient pas compris son départ précipité, alors elle le leur expliqua.

« **Jubia, tu aimes Léon ?** » avait demandé Sola de but en blanc.

La mage d'eau était trop stupéfaite par la question pour pouvoir répondre, et c'est finalement Lucy qui répondit à sa place. « **En fait, pour faire simple, Léon aime Jubia, mais Jubia aime Grey. Et Grey… on n'en sait pas vraiment plus, même si pour ma part, j'ai quelques idées** » expliqua la blonde devant les yeux abasourdis de la bleutée.

« **Oh, un peu comme un triangle amoureux si je comprends bien ?** »

« **Exactement !** » dit Lucy en sirotant sa boisson.

« **Dans ce cas, ce sera un quatuor à présent ! Il est hors de question qu'on me vole ma sœur.** »

« **Vous avez fini de parler de ça ?** » demanda la principale concernée, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« **On en reparlera ce soir, tu peux compter sur moi !** » lança Sola avec un grand sourire.

« **Ce soir Léon doit passer** » intervint-elle, triomphante.

« **Oh ? Alors tu aimes Léon ?** » demanda Lucy, surprise.

« **Ce n'est pas parce que Léon vient voir Jubia que Jubia l'aime !** »

Les filles étaient fières d'elles, Jubia était tellement embarrassée qu'elle en bafouillait de gêne. D'ailleurs elles rirent un bon moment tandis que Jubia essayait de remettre ses idées en place et de retrouver son calme. Après un petit quart d'heure de pause, elles reprirent leur journée entre filles. Sola s'était parfaitement intégrée, elle était très sociable et appréciée.

Dix-sept heures sonna, et les filles finirent par rentrer à Fairy Hills, fatiguées. Avec tout ce qu'elles avaient acheté, leurs bras étaient bien chargés, mais elles s'étaient fait plaisir et avaient enfin assez de vêtements pour tenir jusqu'en été, dans deux mois. Elles n'avaient pas encore leurs meubles, mais ils n'arriveraient pas avant deux ou trois jours. Heureusement, elles avaient quelques petites choses que les autres leur avaient prêtées en dépannage : une table, quelques chaises et quelques ustensiles ménagés. Bref, pour le moment ça allait, et puis elles auraient le temps d'acheter d'autres choses un peu plus tard pour plus de confort.

D'ailleurs, elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de terminer de tout ranger que quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Jubia aurait bien aimé pouvoir se reposer un peu avant, elle était épuisée. Sola alla donc ouvrir, pour découvrir un jeune homme aux cheveux hérissés et argentés, vêtu de bleu et… plutôt pas mal.

« **Salut, tu dois être Sola** » dit-il.

« **En effet, et toi tu dois être Léon** » répondit-elle avant de se retourner en l'invitant à entrer. « **Jubia ! Léon est là ! **»

La jeune fille arriva à son tour, visiblement crevée, ce que Léon ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer. Jubia s'excusa, elle ne pensait pas que marcher toute la journée serait aussi éreintant. Sola proposa un thé, que les deux autres acceptèrent, et elle s'en fit un également. Elle avait hâte de parler avec ce Léon dont on lui avait tant parlé. Elle avait plein de questions à lui poser à lui aussi, mais malheureusement, en présence de sa sœur, elle ne pouvait pas trop en poser de personnelles, notamment à propos de la conversation au café.

Après une petite heure, Léon s'excusa car il devait partir s'il ne voulait pas rater son train, et les filles se retrouvèrent seules.

Le temps passait, le train-train avait repris sa place tandis que la mage d'eau se remettait totalement. Elle comptait d'ailleurs bien reprendre une mission. Sola n'avait pas très envie qu'elle s'y remette de suite, surtout quand on lui avait dit qu'elle prenait souvent des missions difficiles, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, puisque sa sœur avait rempli ses conditions pour prendre une mission : en choisir une pas trop longue, et avec Sola au moins.

« **Dis, tu veux pas emmener Grey ?** » demanda Sola devant le tableau d'affichage.

Arrêt sur image. La Jubia habituelle était bel et bien de retour, et tout le monde avait entendu Sola et la réaction de sa sœur. Rouge comme une tomate, elle bégayait une explication.

« **Oh je demandais juste ça comme ça. En fait, on m'a dit qu'il était puissant, mais je ne sais toujours pas quel type de magie il utilise, et ça m'intrigue** » dit-elle, narquoise.

Bonne excuse, à laquelle Jubia ne trouva rien à redire, surtout qu'elle était encore tellement gênée… La blondinette en profita pour aller demander à Mirajane si le mage brun était disponible.

« **Normalement oui, il est rentré de mission il y a trois jours** » expliqua Mira en regardant dans son registre. « **Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder, il arrive souvent vers 10h. Il sera là d'ici un quart d'heure** » ajouta-t-elle en souriant, visiblement de connivence avec Sola.

C'était une conspiration, Jubia en était certaine, mais elle était impuissante. Et en y repensant, elle non plus ne savait rien de la magie de sa sœur. Elles apprendraient quelque chose toutes les deux, au moins.

« _**Lieu : Linetea**_

_**Récompense : 600.000 Jewels**_

_**Mission : Retrouver un bijou précieux perdu sur la place ou dans l'eau (périmètre d'une centaine de mètres pour la recherche). Contactez à la Mairie pour plus d'informations.**_ »

Sola apporta un plateau avec deux chocolats chauds à la table où s'était assise sa frangine, et elle attendit l'arrivée du mage à la magie inconnue. Et comme prévu, Grey arriva à 10h tapante. Aussitôt Sola se précipita vers lui, toute joyeuse et impatiente.

« **Hey, Grey ! Tu viens en mission avec nous ? J'aimerais bien te voir à l'œuvre !** » dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« **Heu… Si tu veux…** » répondit-il, pas tout à fait réveillé.

« **Alors en route ! On part tout de suite !** » s'écria la blonde. « Jubiaaa ! Viens, on y va ! »

« **Attends, j'ai même pas fait mon sac…** » dit-il en baillant.

« **Bah on t'accompagne, je suis pas sûre que tu retrouves le chemin vu comme tu dors debout… M'enfin, tu pourras dormir dans le train !** »

Et les trois comparses s'en allèrent en direction de la demeure du jeune homme. Les jumelles allaient même savoir où il habitait ! Sola imaginait bien l'excitation de sa sœur, dont elle connaissait les sentiments pour le mage, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait… elle ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise. Alors la plus hardi lui demanda dans un chuchotement ce qui n'allait pas, ce à quoi elle ne répondit pas. Non, elle ne voulait pas en parler, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Un petit coup de déprime, certainement, mais la mission lui changerait les idées.

Grey habitait dans un petit quartier très calme, et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour faire un sac, tandis que les filles attendaient dans l'entrée, et puis ils partirent pour la gare.

Le petit groupe arriva bien tard, alors que le soleil se couchait. Sola ne savait pas du tout comment se passait une mission « _en guilde_ », et décida de laisser les deux autres faire.

« **Vue l'heure… Le mieux serait de trouver un endroit pour dormir et manger. On ne pourra commencer que demain **» dit Grey, qui avait dormi un bon moment dans le train.

« **L'un de vous connait la ville ? Parce que je ne suis jamais venue, alors je ne pourrai pas vous aider…** » expliqua Sola, désolée.

« **Ouais, on est déjà venu il y a quelques mois pour un entraînement. Jubia, tu te souviens où se trouve l'hôtel ?** » demanda Grey en baillant.

« **Ma parole, mais t'es un vrai paresseux !** » s'écria Sola.

« **J'ai pas dormi cette nuit** » se justifia-t-il tandis que Jubia tentait de se repérer dans la ville.

« **Jubia n'est pas sûre, mais Jubia pense que c'est par-là** » dit-elle en ouvrant le chemin.

Elle avait une bonne mémoire, car le petit hôtel discret était juste devant eux. Sola s'empressa de prendre la réservation et la clé de la chambre. Ce n'est qu'en entrant dans la chambre que Grey se rendit compte d'une chose : il allait devoir partager la chambre avec les filles. Devant son visage surpris, Sola lui expliqua que les finances étaient bien basses et qu'il fallait économiser.

Le temps de s'installer, les estomacs commencèrent à gronder et, pour une fois, c'est le jeune homme qui prit l'initiative en partant commander des pizzas.

Les filles en profitèrent pour se doucher tranquillement, et Sola revint à l'attaque.

« **Pourquoi tu fais la tête ?** »

« **Jubia ne fait pas la tête** » dit-elle en cachant son visage dans la serviette.

« **Allons, je le vois bien… Dis-moi ce que tu as…** » demanda la blondinette, triste.

« **Jubia ne compte pas laisser Grey-sama, même pas pour Sola** » dit-elle soudain, une larme au coin de l'œil.

« **Hu… ? Attends, tu crois que je suis… attirée par Grey ?! T'es complètement à côté de la plaque !** » rit-elle. « **Si je m'arrange pour être avec lui, c'est parce que tu es avec moi, et donc vous êtes tous les deux, même si je suis là quand même… Non, moi j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre de très intéressant** » reprit-elle avec un étrange sourire pervers.

« **Jubia peut savoir à qui pense Sola ?** »

« **Léon. Il est vachement sexy…** » continua-t-elle, sur son petit nuage, devant la tête abasourdie de Jubia.

Grey pouvait entendre leur voix depuis le couloir. Visiblement, la conversation était animée. Et au moment où il entra, une phrase le frappa de plein fouet.

« **Quoi ? T'es amoureuse de Léon ?!** »

Et Jubia aperçut Grey dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle rougit à une vitesse hallucinante, de même que Sola. Grey ne pouvait pas nier qu'elles avaient les mêmes gênes…. Bien que ce qu'il avait entendu lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe.

« **Bon, si vous avez fini de parler discrètement, on pourrait peut-être manger** » dit-il en posant sa veste, car oui, pour une fois il n'était pas à poil, sur la chaise.

Le repas se fit dans un silence pesant, et finalement tout le monde se coucha sans rien dire. Les jumelles dormaient ensembles, et Grey dans le lit simple non loin de là.

Il était très tard dans la nuit lorsque Grey se réveilla suite à de légères secousses. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il se retrouva face à Jubia, qui ne dormait visiblement pas. Encore à moitié dans le coltard, le jeune mage ne savait pas trop si c'était une lubie de la jeune fille ou s'il rêvait…

« **Grey-sama… Grey-sama…** » murmura-t-elle.

« **Hum. Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?** » demanda-t-il en souhaitant rapidement retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

« **C'est à propos de tout à l'heure** » dit Jubia en s'asseyant sur le sol, son visage au niveau de celui de son compagnon. « **Jubia a vu le visage de Grey en entrant. Mais c'est un malentendu… C'est Sola qui aime Léon. Pas Jubia** » expliqua-t-elle, penaude.

« **Et pourquoi tu me réveilles au milieu de la nuit pour me dire ça ?** » demanda-t-il, visiblement agacé.

« **Parce que… Pour rien. Jubia est désolée d'avoir réveillé Grey-sama. Bonne nuit** » dit-elle, triste, en se relevant.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, une main s'empara de son poignet. Elle se retourna lentement, pas sûre de vouloir affronter une nouvelle fois le regard du mage, mais ce dernier insistait pour qu'elle se remette à son niveau. Mais son regard s'était adouci.

« **Je sais** » dit-il simplement. « **Mais pourquoi était-il chez toi la semaine dernière ?** »

La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres était finalement sortie. Il était tombé sur Léon la semaine dernière, se dirigeant vers Fairy Hills, et même y pénétrant.

« **Sola voulait savoir qui était Léon parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu à l'infirmerie. Et comme Jubia a vu Léon en ville ce jour-là, Jubia l'a invité à passer. Lui non plus n'avait jamais vu Sola, mais Jubia a entendu Léon dire qu'il aimerait bien en savoir plus sur Sola, il y a quelques temps, quand elle dormait encore** » expliqua-t-elle. « **Est-ce que… Grey-sama est jaloux de Léon ?** » hasarda la mage.

« **Moi ? Jaloux d'un idiot pareil ? J'espère que tu plaisantes…** »

Jubia se contenta de sourire devant la réponse qui sonnait le parfait mensonge. « **Est-ce que Grey-sama est fatigué ?** »

« **Plus ou moins. Et arrête de m'appeler « Grey-sama », mon nom c'est Grey** » dit-il en fermant mollement les yeux.

« **D'accord. Jubia n'arrive pas à dormir, alors si Grey-sam… si Grey n'est pas fatigué… Jubia se disaient qu'ils pourraient parler un peu… ?** »

« **Pourquoi pas. Ta sœur m'a fait le même coup il y a quelques temps** » dit-il avant de reprendre en voyant l'expression interdite de son interlocutrice. « **Heu… Disons que j'suis passé une fois ou deux fois voir si ça allait et Sola ne dormait pas encore. Alors on a parlé un peu. Elle voulait tout savoir sur toi. Quand j'y pense, ta frangine a parfois de drôles de questions… un peu comme toi.** »

« **Est-ce que c'est mal ?** »

« **Non, mais j'apprécierais qu'elle évite de me poser certaines questions…** » dit-il en repensant à une partie bien précise de sa conversation au clair de lune à l'infirmerie.

« **Jubia lui dira demain, mais Jubia ne pense pas que c'est ce qui arrêtera Sola** » dit-elle en souriant.

« **Jub' ?** »

« **Oui ?** »

« **Dis-moi comment tu as fais.** »

**« Jubia ne se souvient pas de tout » **avoua-t-elle, en sachant parfaitement de quoi il parlait.** « Jubia se souvient du froid. Le corps de Jubia ne lui obéissait plus, et il était dispersé. Jubia pense qu'elle a suivi le cycle de l'eau, mais… ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Jubia se souvient qu'elle a réussi à se diriger un peu, mais il y avait beaucoup de vent qui poussait Jubia, et après il a fait plus chaud. Alors Jubia a pu utiliser sa magie. Après il y a eu de la pluie, et quelqu'un est apparu. Jubia sait maintenant que c'était Léon, mais à ce moment, Jubia ne savait pas, et elle était totalement perdue et incapable de bouger. C'est tout. Ensuite, Jubia se souvient de l'infirmerie.** »

« **Jubia ? Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?** » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« **Jubia ne comprend pas. Pourquoi devrait-elle en vouloir à Grey ?** » demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

« **Parce que c'est à cause de moi tout ça.** »

Jubia ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle voyait qu'il s'en voulait, encore maintenant. Frissonnante, elle baissa la tête. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, mais de la sienne.

« **Grey n'est pour rien dans tout ça. Jubia a été imprudente. Jubia a eu de la chance.** » Puis elle releva les yeux, larmoyante. « **Grey n'a rien fait de mal ! Au contraire… Grey est gentil avec Jubia. Jubia sait aussi que Grey est venu plusieurs fois la nuit. Jubia s'est réveillée plusieurs fois, et Grey était assis à côté. Alors Grey ne peut pas dire que c'est de sa faute.** »

Essayant d'essuyer ses yeux comme elle le pouvait, Jubia entendait la pluie tomber doucement dehors. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer clairement Grey.

« **Grey… n'a pas le droit de dire…** »

Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi émotive lorsqu'elle était avec lui. D'ailleurs, Grey se rendait compte qu'il ne l'avait vue extérioriser ses émotions aussi spontanément qu'en sa présence, ou celle de sa sœur. Grey sentait une boule se former dans son estomac en la voyant pleurer ainsi. Il se sentait coupable, encore, et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Il savait comment se faire pardonner instantanément, oh oui, et ce depuis longtemps, mais ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser aller au sentimentalisme. Pourtant… Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était affreusement mignonne, malgré ses larmes.

« **D'accord. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Mais là tu pleures, et c'est à cause de moi cette fois.** »

Elle ne répondit pas, essayant de se calmer en s'excusant d'abord. Hardi, le mage de Fairy Tail passa sa main sur la joue chaude de la demoiselle, visiblement surprise. Ses yeux… Ils étaient d'un bleu tellement profond… Comme l'océan. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, Grey embrassait sa fée. Une fée bien surprise qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, encore moins en plein milieu de la nuit, avec sa sœur juste à côté.

Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes et un peu humides avec ses larmes, mais ce petit goût salé n'était pas désagréable. Mettant fin à ce chaste et rapide baiser, Grey sourit, amusé par l'expression de la jeune fille qui rougissait à toute allure.

« **Ça suffira à me faire pardonner ?** »

Elle hocha la tête, le regard encore un peu vague. Bien qu'il soit plus ou moins au courant de l'effet qui pouvait avoir sur elle par Sola, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi étonnée.

« **Est-ce que tu vas réussir à dormir ?** »

Encore un hochement de tête, mais négatif cette fois. Elle avait perdu sa voix, mais au moins ses larmes ne coulaient plus, à présent.

« **Jubia a chaud** » dit-elle après un moment.

Passant rapidement en revue Jubia, vêtue d'une simple nuisette, Grey posa sa main sur le front de la bleutée et utilisa sa magie pour la rafraîchir un peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit la tête de Jubia se faire plus pesante, et pour cause : elle piquait du nez, et finit même par s'endormir dans la minute qui suivit. Il n'avait pas le choix. Le mage aux cheveux noirs se leva en soulevant la demoiselle endormie, et il la replaça dans le lit, à côté de sa sœur qui avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il était découvert.

« **Alors ça y est ? T'as fait ton Don Juan ?** » demanda la blonde avec un sourire narquois.

« **Tu peux me rappeler qui drague ouvertement Léon par lettres depuis quelques temps ?** » répliqua-t-il avec le même sourire.

« **Un point partout. Mais je te préviens, si elle pleure encore à cause de toi, je te raterai pas** » dit-elle tranquillement avant de changer de position pour se mettre dos à son double.

Grey ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'imaginer la scène plus qu'improbable, avant de recouvrir la principale concernée qui dormait paisiblement. Trop tenté, Grey finit tout de même par répondre à la provocation de la blonde, et ils parlèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps de tout et de rien.

Sola avait d'ailleurs décidé de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Grey, pour s'amuser un peu. Et puis elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui prenne SA sœur alors qu'elle venait juste de la retrouver.

Le lendemain, Jubia se réveilla la première, de bonne humeur et reposée. Ses angoisses de la veille étaient passées. Les deux autres dormaient encore à poings fermés… La jeune fille en profita pour les observer un peu, un sourire tendre sur le visage. Entre sa sœur et celui qu'elle aimait, elle était aux anges devant ce spectacle d'innocence. Un sourire béat sur les lèvres, elle se força à aller se doucher avant de se faire surprendre par l'un des deux.

Dans sa douche, elle repensait encore à son rêve qui avait l'air tellement réel… Plus elle y pensait, moins elle parvenait à trouver la différence entre la réalité et le rêve. Mais un bruit de porte la sortit de sa rêverie alors qu'elle était assise dans la douche. C'était certainement Sola qui venait de se réveiller. Jubia avait pris l'habitude de ne pas fermer la porte de la salle de bain, car cette dernière venait souvent lui demander conseil sur sa tenue du jour ou alors venait pour se brosser les dents alors que la mage d'eau était encore dans la douche.

« **Jubia a fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit. En fait, Jubia n'arrive pas à savoir si c'était un rêve… ou la réalité… Dans les souvenirs de Jubia, ça semble tellement réel, contrairement à d'habitude, que Jubia est un peu perdue. Jubia a rêvé de Grey-sama. Grey-sama et Jubia ont parlé de… enfin, de comment Jubia est revenue, et puis Grey-sama a embrassé Jubia. C'était… En fait, Jubia n'avait jamais ressenti ça, c'était indescriptible. Est-ce que Sola a déjà vécu ça ?** » demanda-t-elle, rêvassant encore sous l'eau.

« **Hum… Ta frangine dort encore. Et je pensais pas que tu étais là jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à parler** » répondit une voix masculine qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« **G-Grey-sama…** » murmura-t-elle avant de serrer le pommeau de douche contre elle, paniquée.

« **Calme-toi, je savais pas que tu étais là. Et… il me semble que je t'ai demandé quelque chose cette nuit, non ?** » dit-il, adossé à la porte.

« **D'appeler Grey-sama ''Grey'' ?** » hasarda-t-elle.

« **Exactement** » répondit-il tranquillement.

« **Alors… Jubia n'a pas rêvé…** » marmonna la jeune fille, nue dans la douche remplie de vapeur.

« **Il semblerait que non. Mais j'aimerais que tu évites d'ébruiter tout ça, surtout avec ta sœur… J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas te partager.** »

« **J-Jubia ne comptait pas… ébruiter cela. Mais… heu… Est-ce que… est-ce que ça veut dire que Grey… ?** »

« **Peut-être. Bon, je te laisse tranquille, je crois que ta frangine se réveille. Si elle me trouve là, je sens qu'elle va me pourrir la journée.** »

La porte se ferma une nouvelle fois, mais Jubia était seule à présent. Seule avec ses pensées, en train de réaliser que son rêve n'en avait pas été un…

Ses émotions se mélangeaient. Elle se rendait compte que malgré ses airs froids, son amour était tout de même réciproque, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginée, ou seulement en rêve… De nouveaux fantasmes s'entremêlaient dans sa tête, ses pensées divaguaient à mesure que l'eau devenait de plus en plus chaude…

« **Jubia ?** »

Elle s'imaginait déjà vivre avec lui, sans oser l'avouer, ses pensées délirantes en tête, et elle n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsque son double la secoua.

« **So-Sola ? **» bégaya-t-elle.

« **Bah alors, tu t'endors sous la douche maintenant ?** » demanda-t-elle, visiblement surprise.

« **Heu… Non… enfin… Jubia était perdue dans ses pensées** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Mouais… tu pensais encore à lui je parie** » marmonna-t-elle.

Jubia sourit alors que la vapeur s'échappait et que Sola avait visiblement arrêté l'eau. Elle ne pouvait le nier, mais elle pouvait se faire pardonner d'aimer une autre personne que sa sœur. Sola appréciait d'avoir des moments très intimes avec sa sœur, et Jubia lui proposa donc de lui laver les cheveux, ce qu'elle accepta avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« **C'est bon. Mais je veux pas que tu restes toute seule avec lui.** »

Jubia venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa sœur : la possessivité. Voilà qui allait lui poser problème dans sa possible future relation avec Grey si sa jumelle était trop jalouse…


End file.
